Miraculous Quantic Squad
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Sequel to Quantic Squad. Felix Agreste is home in Paris for summer vacation, and to his surprise, it's about to be spent in the least relaxing way possible! Family meet-ups, fighting crime with THE Ladybug and Chat Noir against the mysterious Hawkmoth, meeting Kwami, family secrets revealed and romance in the air? It's the Quantic Squad's biggest - and most dangerous - break yet!
1. Can you Feel the Grey Hairs Growing?

"…Home once again."

Felix rubbed the wrinkles out of his grey vest and sleeves, made sure there was no clinging dust to his dress pants or mud on his shoes, and took a deep breath. What came next was going to be his least favourite part of the trip.

 _Time to greet father. In person. For the first time in nearly a year._

"Hey, Felix, you nervous?"

Felix glanced down at his luggage, where his small Quantic companion Cheep ruffled his tiny brown feathers and cleaned them with his small beak. "You seem so tense. Aren't you happy to be seeing your family again?"

"You know how my father and I get along – far apart."

"Come on, Felix, he must miss you. Of course, you can't greet him if we can't get to your house."

"I understand that. Father's driver is busy on the other side of town, so I'm waiting for Natalie here."

"…Where exactly is here?"

Despite being gone a year, Felix found that nothing had changed in Paris. He stood waiting outside a small park (having _accidentally_ missed the ride to the larger park right beside his house) where the bus had dropped him off, gazing around at the vaguely familiar faces. The sun was beating down on the city, not a cloud in the sky, as children run around the large fountain and took turns riding the merry-go-round.

"It shouldn't be much longer."

Cheep nestled under the luggage handle. "Even if we're only here for a few weeks of your summer vacation, Felix, I really miss the others."

"We couldn't leave our home without its heroes, Cheep. The others are going to take care of things while I'm away."

"Heh," Cheep giggled, "you just called it home."

It practically was Felix's home. While he had grown up in Paris, he had never been the social type or made any friends. When he became a transfer student, he finally began to talk to others, but aside from his brother, there wasn't really anyone he knew in Paris.

 _It's fine. So long as the others are back home, the city will be safe. Now that I've renewed my transfer time, I'll be back soon, and can continue about with my responsibilities without worrying about my father's constant watchful eyes._

"…Hey, Felix?"

"Yes?"

"You said that the others were staying home, right?"

"Yes."

Cheep flew into the air and made happy little circles around his head. "You liar, you liar! I sense Mello!"

"Mello? Wha…" Felix looked around, and to his surprise caught sight of a very familiar face amongst the crowd, wandering about with a large map in her hands.

"…Lyra?"

His musically inclined friend heard him, and turned in his direction. She smiled over the edge of the map and waved. "Oh, Felix Agreste! Thank goodness!"

"Please, Lyra," he sighed as she came over and folded up her map, "you don't have to use my full name here."

"Really? But your family is so well respected here, right?"

"Exactly. I don't need that kind of attention…and what exactly are you doing here?"

Her attire was far more casual than her regular clothes. She wore her long blonde hair in a tight braid as usual, but the combination of her violet spaghetti strap, white polka-dot pattern blaring, cream coprees and matching white sneakers took him back.

 _Not in a bad way, though…_

"What are you staring at?" Lyra fiddled with her musical note pendant before tightening the over the shoulder strap of her new violin case, resting on her back. "Don't you like my outfit? You father did design it."

"Yes, well…it suits you."

"Where's Mello?" Cheep landed on Lyra's outstretched hand. "She's here, right?"

"Right here, Cheep!" Lyra's case unzipped slightly behind her neck, and out popped Mello, her note-shaped pigtail antennas bobbing. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Cheep gave her as best a hug as he could with his wings. "The Quantic have never been separated by this much land!"

 _He could have told me that before we left._

"I'm here for a musical competition," Lyra explained as the Quantic chatted behind her ear, "my manager flew me over just yesterday, and I haven't had the time to get acquainted with the place. Good thing I ran into you, or I'd have been lost for hours."

"Does this mean that Victor and Benjamin are home, on their own, protecting it from villainous scum? Without you?"

"They'll be fine. They have Bridgette!"

"She doesn't have powers!"

"I consider being able to type a hundred and forty-five words a minutes a superpower."

It had been over six months, and the idea of being part of a superhero team still seemed so new to Felix. After his friend Benjamin had found the Quantic in their alien orb, and the four of them had become partnered with the small mystical creatures, the Quantic Squad was created. Not nearly as well-known as Ladybug or Chat Noir, but they took their job quite seriously.

"Lyra, you're the leader. Your guidance is mandatory."

"Bridgette can handle it. After all," She winked, "now that she and Benjamin are an official couple, there's no way she isn't doing the best she can to keep them on track."

 _She may have learned our identities from Benjamin on accident, and may be dating him, typing skills can only go so far against criminals._

"Rest easy, Felix," Mello chimed, "with those two on the job, and Bridgette coordinating them-"

"She has a hard enough time coordinating herself!"

"She'll do great, I just know it! Nothing can go wrong!"

Just as Felix thought he might actually begin to believe them, the sound running from behind got his attention and, turning around, a sinking feeling took over his stomach.

"…Victor?!"

Sure enough, there was their speedster of the group, his dark skin and short hair contrast to his bright green cap, jacket and beige cargos. He jogged up to them and slapped Felix on the back, nearly knocking him over. "Sup, dudes?"

"Victor?" Lyra gave him a curious look over. "How on earth did you get here?"

"Didn't you get Bridgette's text?"

"No," Lyra pulled it out from her coprees pocket, "I've been so busy not getting lost that I…uh…Felix?"

"What?"

She handed him the phone, and as he read the text, he felt a headache coming on.

HEY, LYRA. VICTOR ON HIS WAY, AND ME AND BEN ARE FOLLOWING. WEIRD COINCIDENCE, RIGHT? MEET UP AT THE BIG PARK IN THE AREA, K?

 _…All four of us are here, in Paris, while our home is unguarded…_

"…Felix?" Victor snapped his fingers next to his ears. "Earth to Felix. Lighten up! The police can handle things until we all get back."

"You mean the same police who managed to let Beast Boss go, and become so tangled up in Cirque Du Freak's ribbons that it took at least three hours to save them from their station?"

"It's cool, man. They bought new scissors."

 _Somehow I get the feeling my relaxing vacation here isn't going to be as nearly relaxing as I had hoped…_


	2. Home, Sweet, Nerve-Wracking Home

"Felix! Lyra! Victor!"

The trio turned at the sound of familiar calling, and Felix could practically feel his vacation diminishing. Up along the sidewalk came Bridgette and Benjamin, hand in hand, as she waved the other so furiously he was surprised it hadn't fallen off yet.

"Easy, Bridgette," Victor chuckled as they joined the group, "your arm's gonna pop out of your shoulder at that speed. Trust me, I know speed."

"I wanted to make sure you saw us!"

"Girl, you're wearing a banana yellow summer dress with white flip-flops and a matching sunhat. There's no missing you."

Bridgette twirled to let the group admire her new attire. "Do you like it? My mother bought it for me before we left. Since Benny decided to wear his bright blue tee and bleached jeans, I wanted to match!"

 _We're like a sunny day_ , Benjamin signed as Hushh popped his head out from Bridgette's pearly satchel, _makes for a positive atmosphere_.

"Perfect," Felix groaned, "so now that the entire squad is here in Paris, our home is unprotected, save for a headquarter full of police who need a class in knot untying!"

"I've got it, Felix," Bridgette pulled out her phone from behind Hushh and held the screen up, "with my blog I'm able to keep tabs on everything going down back home. I've got a newsfeed that's constantly up to date, so we'll never miss the action."

"Except for the fact that we're on the other side of the world!"

"Before we all get too riled up," Lyra placed a relaxed hand on Felix's shoulder, "why don't we go find someplace to sit? Maybe we can pick up a snack, something iconic in Paris. Any ideas, Felix?"

 _…It's been a while, but…_

"…I do know a small bakery near the mansion, but I'm waiting to be picked up and taken to drop my luggage off in my room."

 _If it hasn't been turned into another sowing room yet…wonder if Adrien took my computer screens…_

"Wow," Bridgette fidgeted on the spot, "I still can't believe that you grew up here, Felix!" She let Benjamin's hand go and spun around towards the road. "It's so beautiful, what with all the architecture, plants and flowers, delicious aromas-" She faced the street before her and spread her arms out wide.

"I'm glad it rained yesterday. Now the puddles everywhere reflect the sun's light on everything. Nothing can make this day ba-"

 _SPLASH!_

"Oh my gosh," Lyra went agape, "Bridgette!"

While she had been rambling, none of them had noticed the large moving van driving by, it's large wheels racing through the long puddle of dirtied water inches from Bridgette's feet. A wave of rainwater washed over her, knocking her sunhat off and soaking her dress as her arms froze.

"…Bridgette? You okay?"

She let her arms drop to her sides before slowly turning her head and giving them all a faintly cheesy smile. "And I was just telling Benjamin how this place was giving me the chills."

Victor failed to keep from snorting with laughter as Benjamin picked up the drooping sunhat and began shaking it dry. "I can see the beauty of Paris has really _washed_ over you, Bri!"

 _Even in civilian mode, on the other side of the planet, I can never escape the puuuuuunnnsss._

"The bakery sounds perfect," Lyra reopened her map and held it towards Felix, "show us where it is. We'll meet up at three-thirty after getting settled in."

After giving everyone directions, the group split. Lyra went off to get some early practice in for her concert, while Victor was to meet up with his track team, who were in Paris for a charity tournament. Benjamin and Bridgette were staying at his uncle's house, and were off in seconds, leaving Felix alone once again.

It was but another minute, however, before Natalie pulled up in the family limo, and Felix stepped into the passenger seat, his luggage in the back. They drove off, passing the lovebirds as Cheep made his way back into the main bag of clothes.

"Your father is excited to see you again, Felix," Natalie began, "he's missed you."

"I'm sure he has. Just as he's missed our past four weekly calls."

She didn't take her eyes off the road. "You know how busy he can get."

"Busy enough to ignore family…"

 _I shouldn't be surprised…and I…_

"…I shouldn't be taking this out on you," he sighed as they came closer to the Eiffel tower, located almost right behind the house, "I'm sorry." He crossed his arms, mentally shaming himself.

Natalie gave him a glance of shock. "Oh, um…there's no need to apologize."

"Even for my stubbornness, aloofness and rude remarks from the past?"

She showed signs of a smile. "…This transfer has had some lasting effects on you, so it seems."

"…I suppose."

The car stopped sooner than he had wanted, and as he stepped out, the familiar sight of his old home gave him a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Natalie brought his bags out and gave him a reassuring smile, something so rare he felt he had to treasure the moment.

"…Welcome home, Felix."


	3. Family Reunion, Oh, and, Hi Dad

The house was bigger than Felix remembered, but it was none the less his. He and Natalie brought the bags into the front hall and sat them down as she went away to find his father. He took in all the photos, especially the large one above the stairs, where his father and younger brother stood beside each other in dark clothing.

 _…I missed the photographer that day. Now I remember…doesn't matter, really. I'm not photogenic, anyway._

Cheep slipped out of the main luggage bag and fluttered over to him. "This is amazing, Felix. In all the years we've been on earth, none of us Quantic have ever been partnered with anyone as rich or famous as you."

"Isn't that a hindrance to you?"

"I don't mind. I'm glad you're my partner…hey, are you blushing?"

"N-no!"

"Felix?"

Cheep let out a squeak and flew back into the luggage just as Gabriel came out and stood atop the stairs, Natalie behind him. He crossed his arms behind his back and gave Felix a quick look over, his dark grey three piece suit on point.

 _As usual._

"It's a pleasure to see you again, in person," Gabriel pushed his glasses up without anything near to a smile, "I've been checking up on your marks. Excellent as always."

"My studies are my top priority in life, sir."

"I hope there was no sarcasm in that response."

"No, sir."

"Good." He turned to Natalie, who nodded and came down the stairs. "Natalie will take care of your luggage and put it in your room. I've had it well kept for your return."

"Thank you, sir."

It was then that the door opened behind him. Felix turned, and his heart nearly caught in his throat. For the first time in over a year, he came face to face with his brother, who came in with a small frown on his face, though it quickly disappeared behind his confusion as his eyes came upon Felix.

"…Felix?"

 _…I…I completely forgot to tell him I was coming. Idiot._

"Felix!" Adrien hopped over and gave him a huge hug. "You're home!"

Felix could feel his father's disapproving glare behind him. "Yes, well," he pulled Adrien off and straightened his brother's hair and collar, "I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time. My schedule was becoming…complicated."

"How long are you staying? All summer? This is great! I can't wait to introduce you to all my new friends! You haven't met them yet, but they're amazing! Especially-"

"Adrien, please," Gabriel sighed loudly, "control yourself."

"Sorry, father," he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm going out in a bit. May Felix come along?"

Gabriel thought it over before nodding. "Very well."

 _What would we do together here anyway, father, have tea and biscuits and talk of feelings?_

"Come to my room, Felix," Adrien skipped every other step up the stairs, "I have to show you something!" He ran up the left staircase, leaving Felix to follow. He took one last glace at Natalie, who had begun to move the luggage, to make sure Cheep wasn't visible, before following.

He stepped up beside Gabriel and turned to continue up when his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Do remember your place, Felix. You may be on vacation, but do not mess about. We all have a reputation to keep."

"I am well aware of your _reputation_ ," Felix remarked without turning back, removing his father's hand from his shoulder, "and I will keep it in mind, _sir_." He marched up the stairs after Adrien, trying his best to ignore the shudders running down his spine.

 _Alright, so, I'm dead right now…I almost miss the old him as much as I miss mother…_

He came upon Adrien's bedroom door and knocked. Adrien opened it up and chuckled. "You don't need to knock, Felix, you're my brother!"

"I'm always courteous, Adrien."

"Never mind," Adrien dragged him into the room, "check it out! I renovated."

"…Did you ever…"

The room was like a park. A rock wall for climbing, three computer screens (one of his own), and more books than ever, a basketball net, a ramp – he felt as though he had just walked into a house on its own.

"What do you think?"

"I don't see how my opinion matters," he turned to Adrien, caught off guard by the anticipation in his brother's eyes, "I mean…if it makes you happy, then its fine."

"It's great to see you again." He came up to Felix and once again entrapped him in a hug.

"…Uh…Adrien?"

"Can't a guy enjoy the company of his brother?"

"…I suppose."

He glanced at the open bedroom door, and nearly choked. Cheep was fluttering about, exploring the halls. From behind Adrien's back he gestured the Quantic over, and just as Adrien let him go, the small bird zipped in behind him, hiding in the back of his collar.

"Ah, uh," He did his best to keep from snorting as Cheep's feathers tickled his neck, "so, you've, been doing well?"

"Uh, yeah," Adrien gave him a quizzical look before turning to the computer screens, "but that's not all."

"I, uh-ah, see."

"…Are you alright?"

"Perfectly, ah, fine."

"Well, before I introduce you to my friends-"

"I'm sorry, Adrien," he pointed out the window, "but I've already made arrangements with some colleagues from school to rendezvous at the small bakery down the road at three-thirty."

"Really? You made other friends?!"

"Please don't sound so surprised, Adrien, you'll give me wrinkles."

"Well then, at the very least, maybe I can introduce you to Marinette! Her family runs and lives above the bakery!"

 _Yes, the one who reminds me of Bridgette?_

Adrien fidgeted near his computer, seemingly contemplating something important to him. "…There's one more thing I have to show you, first. Something…something I haven't shown anyone else. A big secret of mine."

 _…I've never seen him this nervous…what could he possibly have to tell me…_


	4. I can't believe Mari used to have a BUN!

"…I," Adrien turned to his computer and pressed a key on the keyboard, opening up the screen to a large blog, "I have a huge crush on Ladybug!"

Unsure if he had heard correctly, Felix took a moment to let Adrien's confession sink in. "…Your big secret…is that you're a fan of a popular superheroine? And you believe none of your friends know this?"

"Not just a fan, a _huge_ fan! I mean, Nino knows that I follow her, and everyone in my class is a fan, but…it's different."

"…I fail to see the dilemma. There are plenty of people around the world who are without a doubt falling head over heels for such a strong female role model."

Adrien sighed and fell back into his chair. "You don't understand, either."

 _Either? Didn't he say…he'd never told anyone else before?_

"Um, Adrien, when you say "either","

"I can't help it, Felix," ignoring his comment, Adrien turned back to the computer screens, "she's just so…and her smile…and…"

Felix could see he wasn't about to get anywhere, so he came up closer to the screen and studied all the information.

 _…Victor said something about a cousin of his having a crush on someone who ran a blog for Ladybug. This is presumably the same. It's very detailed._

"I wrote her a valentine," Adrien opened a drawer and pulled out a heart shaped card, handing it to Felix, "and she even responded."

As Felix read through the poem his curiosity peaked. "… _Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you_. I see. And you're positive it was Ladybug who sent you this?"

"It has to be!"

"It isn't signed."

"When I finished reading it, a ladybug came and landed on the card before flying out the window. It's a sign!"

 _Oh my goodness. I leave for a year and when I come back he's gone mad._

"Felix," Natalie poked her head in, "your bags are in your room."

"Thank you, Natalie."

As she left Felix checked the time on the computer. "It's two-thirty now. I'm going to unpack my things and settle in before leaving. If you wish to accompany me to the bakery then so be it."

Adrien gave him a smirk. "You remind me of dad sometimes, you know?"

"And just when I thought my future was going to be bright."

"Come on, Felix," Adrien stood and shrugged, "dad's not that bad. He's just been…a bit stricter since mom…you know…"

"He's always been strict."

"But never this strict."

Felix did have to agree that, with what happened to their mother still hanging over them, their father had been on edge. "Well, never mind that. We'll leave at ten after three."

"Got it! And…Felix?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

"It really is good to see you again."

"…I know."

 _Well that didn't sound pompous_ , Felix thought as he left the room and, crossing the stairs to the right side, walked down the hall and into his own room, taking a quick glance at the end of the hall where his father's office doors were firmly shut.

 _And he's off working…again._

His own room wasn't nearly as spectacular as Adrien's, and he was fine with that. It had grey tones and a simple desk, bed and two dressers combo, his bag beside the large window. As he shut the door Cheep slipped out from his collar and studied the room. "Gee, it's so plain compared to Adrien's."

"I'm fine with it, and thank you for making me look like a fool. Must you have moved around in my shirt?"

"You're so ticklish, I couldn't help it."

"Never mind that. Let's just unpack my things and settle in before we leave. We have a surprise guest for our friends."

* * *

"Such a familiar sight."

"They make the best red velvet cupcakes now," Adrien smiled and opened the front door, "let's buy a few for your friends. The others won't be here for another five minutes."

Inside the store Adrien greeted the couple running the bakery, a shorter oriental woman at the cash while her much taller, moustached husband worked behind her. He examined the delicacies until his brother called him over.

"This is my brother, Felix. He's been living in America for the past year."

"Hello, Felix," the woman gave him a smile that could spring life into anything, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you're waiting for your friends here?"

"Yes, mam. I hope it doesn't bother you or your husband."

"Of course not. In fact, if you're looking for Marinette, why not just meet up in the living room of our home?"

 _…Uh…is this part of the V.I.P customer service?_

"I could never intrude," Felix began until the door at the back of the store opened. The young girl from before walked in, her hair, which he distinctly remembered being in a tight bun last time he saw her, now bobbed at her shoulder in pigtails, came up to them and began to fluster at the sight of Adrien.

"Ah, A-Adrien! I-I didn't know you were coming in today! Can I help you anything-er, with, or, get anything?"

 _She even sounds like Bridgette, like how she used to speak to me when I first came to school._

Adrien gave the girl one of his most brilliant, proud smiles. "I came to introduce you to my older brother, Marinette. I don't think you two ever personally met before."

"…Brother?" Marinette glanced at Felix curiously. "I-I didn't know you had a brother!" She bowed and conked her head against the counter. "Ah, ow, ow…"

"Marinette, please," The large man from behind came forth in gloves, "why don't you take the boys up to the house? We'll guide their friends up shortly after."

"Other friends?" Marinette rubbed her head and grinned. "And Adrien? Up in the house…again…"

Felix could see her enthusiasm as she stumbled out the back door to prepare as her father called to her. "I'll bring up some snacks for you all!"

"Papa, please, I don't need any-"

"That'd be great!" Adrien cut in as she stopped. "Your bakery has some of the best food I've ever tasted!"

Marinette gave a glimmer of surprise before running out as Adrien and Felix followed. Once at the stairs he nudged Adrien's shoulder. "Adrien, where are your manners? To yell out for food like that."

"I'm sorry, but…you haven't had their food in a while, have you?"

"That's no excuse."

Adrien groaned as they reached the apartment door and Felix knocked. After hearing some worrying scrambling and banging from the other side, Marinette opened it up and stood to the side. "Come in, come in!"

 _So today I meet one of Adrien's friends…but what if she's not appropriate for him? Or worse…for father's standards…_


	5. Totally Necessary ZagHeroes reference 2

As they came into Marinette's home Felix examined the simple style and colour scheme of the main rooms. He caught Adrien staring at a family photo on the shelves as Marinette had them sit down on the couch. "I don't believe I ever got your name, sir."

"Felix Agreste, Miss Marinette, and you don't need to use "sir", either."

"Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you, Felix! So," she sat on the other couch as Felix coughed into his sleeve, drawing Adrien's attention back to their host, "what's it like in America?"

As Adrien took a seat beside him Felix straightened his posture. "I've enjoyed my time as a transfer student. The city is flourishing and the school is well prepared for foreign participants. It's a very positive place to be."

"That's not what I've been hearing," Adrien shook his head with worry, "I've heard that it's been attacked by villains, and they don't have anything to do with that guy Hawkmoth we have to deal with here."

"Villains?" Marinette thought hard before continuing. "Yes, now I remember! It was in the news! Are you alright? Were you ever hurt? Did you see any of them?"

"I'm afraid not," Felix gave her the same answer he was prepared to give his father and Natalie, "neither me nor the others have seen them completely. The damage they've caused? Yes, that's clear, but I don't wish to be caught up in all that."

Just then the doorbell rang. Marinette hopped across the couch and opened it to Benjamin, Victor, Bridgette (now in a hot pink tee and grey pants) and Lyra. "Oh, you must be Felix's friends! Come in, come in!"

Marinette gestured to the couches as the group entered before grabbing an extra chair for herself and Lyra. As they sat themselves down and the boys and Bridgette took the couches, Lyra gazed out the window. "This is a beautiful place you and your family has here…Marinette, was it?"

Marinette nodded. "Such a pretty name. I'm Lyra."

"Wow! Your name is even prettier!"

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Bridgette, and this is Benjamin."

"And I'm Victor. Sup?"

Marinette giggled. "I've never met so many tourists in the same place before. Um, Adrien, have you ever been to America?"

"Only once before, for a special photo shoot."

"So you're Adrien," Bridgette chuckled, "Felix has told us so much about you. Your big brother is so proud of you!"

"H-hey," Felix stammered as the others, including Adrien and Marinette, started to laugh, "are there no secrets you people can keep?!"

"Come on, now, enough of this," Lyra crossed one leg over the other, "I'd really like to know how we all managed to end up in Paris at the same time. I know Felix came for a family visitation, and I'm here for my competition."

"I have a charity race tomorrow against some students from the school nearby. I'm gonna kill it, though, so don't worry."

"Really?" Marinette pondered before snapping her fingers. "Kim! That's right, he was bragging to Max and Alix about a big race coming up. So you're one of the competitors, Victor?"

"And soon to be _Victor_ , at that."

Marinette sighed. "Puns…ha-ha."

 _Well, that's something we have in common - distaste for the unfunny._

 _I'm visiting my cousin this summer_ , Benjamin signed, _and I brought Bridgette along to introduce her to the family._

"Oh," Marinette fumbled with her hands, "and I just saw a video online about sign language. Uh, oh, um-"

"Its fine, I'll translate," Bridgette smiled. "We're here to see his cousin Nathanael. He's such a sweetie, and his art is spectacular! And…you know, now that I think about it…he seemed to have a drawing that looked a lot like y-er, someone I saw on the street!"

"What are the chances," Victor counted off his fingers, "that we all have relatives in the same part of the city? Felix has Adrien, Benjamin has Nathanael, I have Nino, and Lyra, isn't your cousin Tulip here?"

"Her name is Rose, and yes, she is."

Adrien and Marinette shared an equally surprised exchange of glances. "No way! Rose, Nino, Nathanael _and_ Adrien? We're all in the same class!"

 _Well_ , Felix thought to himself as Bridgette went on to talk about her own family, _isn't that…plot convenient_.

"And just when things couldn't get any weirder with Uncle Raphael and the pic-eating monkey," Bridgette waved her arms around, calling Felix back into her strange family antics, "I get an email from my mom's sister explaining how my nephew Zak is out at some surfing competition and hasn't contacted her in weeks!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Bridgette. The kid's probably just caught up in the waves."

"…I hope so…"

"Unless Poseidon has chosen him!"

"I thought you were over Percy and Jack's Son!"

"It's _Percy Jackson_! Geez, you guys have gotta get out more!"

"Look," Marinette stood and pointed out her window at the school, "Since we all have relatives that are in the same class, we should all meet up! Adrien and I can introduce you to all our friends, we can hang out, and get to know one another!"

Adrien nodded in agreement. "That sounds perfect, Marinette!"

"R-really?! Uh, yeah, th-thanks!"

 _….Hmmmm…_

"Well, Felix?" Lyra winked. "Come on, it'll be fun. I haven't seen Rose in years. Besides, we can talk about our _work_ later, right?"

"…I suppose…it wouldn't be a disadvantage to know a few more people here."

He had never seen Adrien's grin so wide. "Excellent! I'll call up Nino and Max."

"I'll call Alya and Juleka!"

"This is so exciting!" Bridgette stood, dragging Benjamin off the couch with her and out the door, Marinette and Adrien close behind. "We'll meet at the park nearby!"

"Yo, hold up!" Victor hopped over the couch after them. "I was gonna make my stop in a surprise for Nino, so I'll do the messaging!"

 _Honestly_ , Felix rose and began to leave the living room, _I was hoping to go over our plans in case of an attack, but…with Ladybug and Chat Noir in charge over here, would that cause some sort of national crisis?_

"Felix, I can see the worry looming over you like a cloud."

Lyra stepped up beside him as they walked out together. "If we're going to be a team, we need to trust each other."

"Understandably."

"And that means you need to trust us when we want to relax and have fun."

"I understand that, as well."

"Do you?" She stopped them at the top of the stairs and stared earnestly into his eyes. "Ever since we became heroes, your whole life has revolved around protecting the city, which is great, and…impressing your father with good marks."

"Those good marks are going to ensure I have a future, Lyra, not just the happiness of my father."

"What about your happiness? Isn't there anything here that makes you, specifically _you_ , not Sparrow, really happy?"

He watched as she scanned his face for any other expression. "…I do."

"Well?"

"…We should go," he turned from her, afraid that he might start to say something he couldn't explain, "we don't want to lose the others."

 _And I'm not about to lose my cool…_


	6. Sassy Show-Off Off the Bench

The park beside Marinette's house was a cozy place, with a fountain in the center and a merry-go-round for the children. Felix sat on the bench beside Lyra as Bridgette and Benjamin took a turn on the horses.

 _Need I remind them who the target audience of the merry-go-round is?_

"This is all so exciting!" Mello peeked out from behind Lyra as Cheep flew down and landed on the back of the bench. "I wonder what Marinette's classmates are like?"

"I can assure you, my cousin Rose is the sweetest girl you could ever meet! She's best friends with another girl, Juleka."

"Really? What does Juleka look like?"

"Well, I know she has dark purple hair….but, to be honest, I've never actually seen a picture of her face. There was one with a pigeon, and the one where she had been shoved out of the way accidentally by another student."

"No way! Is she cursed?!"

"Tell me," Felix decided to change the subject before the Quantic got too riled up, "have any of you ever teamed up with a Parisian?"

"I don't believe so," Cheep gestured to the sky with his wing, "we've been mainly situated in America, and traversed around the world from there. We were always together, though."

"You just so happen to always team up with similar allies?"

"We've just been very lucky."

 _There's lucky, and then there's mathematical impossibilities…and here I go again, questioning the logic of aliens._

As Bridgette hopped off the horse alongside Benjamin, a young girl with a single pigtail in her bright pink hair rollerbladed up to them, adjusting her cap and grinning. "I take it you're Adrien's bro?"

"Yes," Felix made sure Cheep and Mello were out of sight, "how did you know?"

She grinned. "The name's Alix, and you, my friend, basically scream "Agreste"."

"…And you scream "Tomboy"."

"Sick. Better than screaming "museum nerd"."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

Not too long after Alix took off her rollerblades, a dozen other students arrived in pairs to greet them. Felix's neck was sore from nodding in response to their curiosity so much, and he sighed with relief when he saw Adrien coming up beside a black boy with big headphones hanging from his neck. "Felix! This is Nino, my best friend!"

"Sup, dude! Nice to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Ain't we so alike?" Victor pat Nino on the back. "Like cousin, like cousin."

"Felix!" He turned to Lyra, whose are was comfortably around a short blonde girl's shoulders. "This is my cousin Rose. Isn't she adorable?"

Rose blushed. "Please, Lyra, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She grabbed a pretty goth's arm and dragged her over to her side. "This is Juleka! She's even prettier than me! We're in the scrapbook club together!"

"…Hi."

 _This is the girl who can never have a good photo? Strange with a face as pleasant as hers._

Each of the students was distinct in their interests, but Felix could see that there was a bond between them that eased his worries about Adrien's school. He had been so anxious when he heard Adrien was going to public school, but there didn't seem to be much to worry about.

"Well, well, well," an irritatingly familiar voice chirped behind him, "look who decided to come out from the shadows."

He suppressed his frown behind as fake a smile as he could muster and turned. "Ah, Chloe Bourgeois. As _radiant_ as ever, I see."

 _More like radioactive._

The one friend his brother had as a child, and of all the people on earth, it had to be the bratty daughter of the mayor. She glowed behind her pearly smile and bright yellow and white getup, and her gleaming blue eyes looked him over as her ginger friend shuffled around behind her.

 _I won't even begin to start on her follower's attire. Ouch._

"I'd tell you I'm glad to see you," Chloe chuckled and placed her hand on her hip, "but I'm not in the mood to lie today."

"A change of heart, I see? Of course, hard to change your heart when you don't have one."

"I had the heart to come see you again, didn't I?"

"I doubt you had much more motivation than spending more time around Adrien."

"Duh! He has class, is kind and caring, and is super, super cute!"

"Then...I suppose you two have a _slight_ chance."

Her eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Of course. _Opposites attract_ , after all."

He missed the look of astonishment on her face whenever he managed to catch her off guard. Angrily she shoved past him, the ginger girl close behind. "Let's go, Sabrina, before we catch any of his stupidity."

 _Felix_ , Benjamin signed to him as he smugly walked away from Chloe's steam, _I'd like you to meet Nathanael_. He stood beside a young man with thick red hair covering his one eye and a sketchbook in his hand. _I told him you'd like to see his art_.

"Oh, you've gotta see it, Felix!" Bridgette was practically jumping up and down on the spot near them. "It'll blow your mind!"

"If Nathanael doesn't mind," Felix gave a quick bow to Nathanael, "I would be honoured."

"Wow," Nathanael sheepishly held the book out for Felix to take, "that'd be great. I never knew Adrien had a brother."

"I'm not much, but whenever he needs a conversation starter, I'm there." He flipped through the sketches until he came upon very detailed drawings of Ladybug in various poses, almost like a comic book. "You're a fan, I see?"

"Yeah, well, who isn't?"

He turned the page over to see an image of Marinette, but from the growing blush on Nathanael's cheeks he knew he had come too far. "I'm extremely impressed by these, Nathanael. I'd suggest going further into the profession." He handed the book back and took in his grin. "You've got serious talent."

 _Ladybug is going to be everywhere around here. I'm so conflicted. Will the Quantic Squad be accepted as allies?_

 _Or will we only put the city in even more danger?_


	7. Teach me Your Pun Ways, Master HawkMoth

"Do you hear that, Nathanael?" Bridgette gave the boy a quick hug. "If Felix Agreste is impressed, as he should be, then you're golden!"

Nathanael did his best to hide his blushing cheeks under his hair as a couple of the others started to giggle. Marinette clapped her hands together beside a dark young girl in plaid. "Alright, guys, so, now that we've all been introduced, I was thinking we could-"

"So it is you!"

Everyone turned to find Kim, the tallest of the group, leaning over Victor with a large smirk, arms crossed. "The infamous "Victor" Victor."

 _…No one calls him that…I hope no one calls him that._

"You must be Kim," Victor chuckled, "I can tell that someone is raring to go."

"You bet! I've got the advantage of height and leg muscle! And I bet you've never raced a cougar like I have."

"…You did what?"

"Uh, Kim," Marinette's friend stepped out, pulling her phone up, "why do I get the feeling this is going somewhere?"

"You know it! Get your camera ready, Alya," he pointed to Victor, "because I'm challenging Victor to a match! Right here, right now!"

"You're on, chum," Victor snapped his fingers as a smaller black boy with thick rim glassed started calculating distances, "good thing I wore my shorts underneath my pants."

 _I…have no comment._

Marinette sighed and shrugged. "Is everyone okay with this?"

A big cheer came from her classmates, and in a few moments Kim and Victor, now in his shorts, were standing on the path stretching. Alix rolled up beside them. "Count me in. My rollerblades can take you two on any day!"

Felix let out a tiny moan. "So we're just going to stand here while they run? How…engaging."

"Don't be like that, Felix," Adrien and Lyra stepped up on either side of him, "We used to race when we were little, remember?"

"I don't consider chasing you around whenever you took one of my books a leisurely activity, Adrien."

* * *

As Max came up to the side and held his hands up, ready to signal the racers, Bridgette pulled out a pair of dark charcoal sunglasses and slipped them on. "Thanks to these new glasses you bought me, Benny, the sun won't keep me from enjoying the race! They're the perfect fit, too!"

"Ugh," Chloe waved her hand about in disgust, "they look cheap and plastic."

"…They are plastic, silly." Bridgette turned to her and Sabrina as Max waved his hand down, the racers off. "Oh, there they go! Run, Victor, run!"

 _He'll be fine_ , Benjamin signed until Chloe began to look at him curiously. "What the heck are you even saying?"

"He can't talk," Bridgette took her glasses off, "he's mute."

"Neato," Chloe counted off her fingers, "so he's mute, Victor is fast, Lyra is musical, Felix is…rich. What about you? What makes you so special, huh?"

"I'm on the yearbook team back home."

She chuckled, Sabrina following suit. "Oh, _wooooow_ , you can snap a photo. So can every other photographer. Face it, you're a boring as your glasses there. They aren't even Gabriel!"

 _Hey_ , Benjamin frowned, _cut it out_.

"I can't understand you, mime boy. I don't speak mute."

"Chloe, chill," Marinette stood up to her as Alya shook her head, "we're here to have fun and make our guests feel at home."

"At least the others have a reason to be here. As my daddy is the _Mayor_ , I find it very important that every tourist has a plan and connections to money – the only good thing to find in Felix."

"I can hear you, wasp."

Chloe smirked. "Face it, the only reason you and your cheap outfit are here is because you're living in the shadow of your boyfriend."

As the rest of the class cheered Benjamin stepped towards Chloe, but Bridgette held him back. "No, no, Ben, it's okay! I'm fine! Say, why don't I go back to the bakery and buy us some cupcakes, huh?"

"Good, something you can do right," Chloe yawned and walked over to the bench, "good thing you have your glasses. Sabrina, come on, you can fan me down."

"Don't listen to her, Bridgette," Marinette murmured as Sabrina walked off, "Chloe is the biggest bully in all of Paris."

"Yeah," Alya added, "her ego alone has been suffocating the atmosphere for fifteen years now."

"I'm good, really," Bridgette walked off, "she doesn't bug me. I'll go get some cupcakes, and we'll be A-Okay!"

* * *

As Adrien and Lyra cheered on for Victor, who began his third lap around the park, Kim and Alix close behind, Felix caught sight of Bridgette coming by, a deep sadness on her expression. "You let Chloe get to you, didn't you?"

"What?" Bridgette stopped beside him and quickly dismissed the notion. "No, I'm just out to buy some cupcakes, that's all."

"Good. She lets her tongue do the speaking while her brain does the sleeping."

"…You, uh, think I'm useful, right, Felix?"

Felix winced at the octaves the cheers reached. "Benjamin finds you to be great company, right?"

"But what about you and the others? What about the Quan-"

Again the cheer rose as Bridgette caught herself, Felix frowning. "Bridgette, please, not around so many people."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Slip of the tongue!"

"GO VICTOR! ONTO VICTORY!"

"YOU'VE GOT THIS, KIM!"

"ALL THE WAY, ALIX! SHOW THOSE BOYS!"

 _I'm getting a headache worse than Chloe's attitude._

"…Felix?"

"Look," he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "just…buy the cupcakes. We can talk later."

"I-I know, but…yeah," she gave him a quick smile before running off, "I'll be back!"

Felix watched her run off as the trio made their final lap. "…"

 _…Was that too harsh? I…no, she's fine. Bridgette is always fine…_

* * *

Bridgette made her way around the side of the bakery beside the school before stopping and leaning against the wall. She held the sunglasses in her hands and sighed.

"…I am important to the team…oh, who am I kidding?" She slid down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't have powers, or special skills…all I can do is smile, and even that isn't impressive…?"

From the corner of her eye she made out a small purple butterfly. It landed on her glasses before vanishing, and she felt a dull ping in the back of her mind.

 _What the? What's happen-?!_

" _Ombrette_ ," a deep voice rung out in her eyes as she stood, " _it's time to show those who misjudge you just how powerful the shadows really are. I am HawkMoth, and I grant you the power to vanquish your enemies into the darkness. All I ask in return is that you get me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir_."

"Yes," Bridgette smiled as she slid the glasses on, a deep veil of dark indigo surrounding her body, "I will show everyone the true power of the shade!"


	8. Fifty Shades of, You Know, Shadows

"That was very close, Kim," Max comforted his down friend, "you were only beaten by about 2.37 seconds by my calculations."

"I still lost," Kim replied as he moaned and groaned, "and now my muscles won't stop yelling at me!"

Victor gave Kim his best thumbs up as Rose gave Alix a tight celebratory hug. "You gave me a real run for my money, dude. I'm gonna have to train twice as hard to truly win."

"Well, I'm gonna train _four_ times as hard to own you!"

Marinette and Alya began giggling as Felix turned to Lyra. "Now that we've accomplished this menial task, I suppose we may move on?"

"You sound like we've been through torture, Felix. I enjoyed it, personally."

"Enjoy it all you like. I simply feel that-"

"No one cares," Chloe called out from the bench as Sabrina fanned her down with a magazine, "let's just find somewhere less sunny. My skin is going to burn, and I could get rashes, and it'd be all your fault, Felix."

 _A blame I'd certainly enjoy._

As Sabrina fanned, she glanced behind the bench, and jumped up in the air, yelping. "Th-the shadow!"

"Ugh," Chloe sighed as Sabrina stumbled back in fear, "what is your problem? Are you seriously afraid of a stupid light trick?"

Now every classmate was looking her way in terror. Slowly she turned, and came face to face with a shadowy figure, having stolen her outline figure, leaning over the bench. "Sh-sh-shadow monster!" She tumbled away from the bench but the shadow stuck close to her, never more than a foot away. "Get it away," she cried out as she ran around in circles, the shadow tugging at her pigtail, "save meee!"

 _No way_ , Felix thought as he scanned the now panicking group for Adrien, _could this be…an akuma attack? Now?!_

"It isn't nice, is it, Chloe?"

He and Lyra glanced over at the fountain to find someone standing atop it. "How does it feel, knowing the true power of the shadows?"

 _…Whoa…_

The akuma was something of a nightmare, her long ponytails streaming out into long, smoky stacks and her body slipped into a tight onyx bodysuit that wavered at times as if a mirage. Her face was paled save for her black lips, and she wore sunglasses that emitted tiny puffs of dark energy from the rims.

"Prepare yourselves, Parisians," the akuma held her arms up victoriously, "for today we begin a world forever in darkness! Allow me to phase you into the procedure!"

Pressing something against the side of her glasses, rays of darkness shot forth at the classmates' shadows, and one by one their shadows sprouted up and began tormenting them, pulling at hair, tying shoelaces and grabbing at their arms and legs. Felix dragged Lyra and Benjamin behind the bench as Victor rolled off until he was clear behind the merry-go-round.

 _The sunglasses_ , Benjamin signed as Nathanael ran off, his shadow pounding him with his own sketchbook, _they are the ones I gave to Bridgette! Is she…_

"If she is," Lyra assured him, "then we will save her. Ladybug and Chat Noir are bound to arrive soon, and we can help them."

 _This is different!_

"How, Ben?"

 _She is MY girlfriend!_

"Then you should be extra careful." Felix had them lower their heads. "I believe it's time we took a moment to gather ourselves and-"

"Felix!"

The trio gawked as Ombrette floated over beside them. "Am I standing up for myself well enough now for your standards? Am I good enough for you?!"

"Run!" Lyra shoved Benjamin out of the way as Felix dodged a shot of her dark energy. "Bridgette, will you stop and listen to any logic?!"

"Bridgette is the shadow of my former self. I am Ombrette, and I am in control!"

"Well, well, Ladybug," Felix glanced through the bench at the sound of a new, confident voice, "looks like we're dealing with a pretty _shady_ akuma here."

"No way," Alya held her phone out from afar, tugging it away from her shadow, "and so quick! Ladybug, Chat Noir, you so got this!"

It was the Parisian heroes in the flesh, Chat Noir crouching on the fountain as Ladybug swung her yo-yo around. Ombrette hovered higher into the air and laughed, pointing an accusing finger at Alya." Ah, just in time to witness phase two of my brilliant plan!"

She snapped her fingers, and Alya's shadow's form began to loosen, draping over Alya as she was sucked down into the heart of the shadow. In a matter of seconds, she had disappeared.

"No!" Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped as Ombrette snapped her fingers again and again, each student running around vanishing into the darkness.

"Soon, everyone will be completely devoured by the shadows," Ombrette pointed to Felix, "and if you don't want any harm to come to the last few students before I hit the rest of the city, you'll give me your Miraculous!"

 _Miraculous? Is Bridgette looking for the Kwami for this HawkMoth character?_

"I'm afraid that isn't how this works, Ombrette," Ladybug whipped her yo-yo at Ombrette, "run, you guys!"

As Ombrette dodged the yo-yo and shot at the duo with her dark energy, the trio ran over to Victor. "You guys cool? Great. Let's get in there!"

"Wait a minute," Felix held his hands up to slow the others down, "think about what sort of problems we could raise by intruding in on Paris' conflicts. If we don't go about this carefully, there could be consequences pertaining to American-Parisian relations."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, good point," Victor nodded, "but can I bring up a fair counterpoint?"

"…?"

"Your brother is missing. Adrien is suffocating in the shadow realm, along with Nino, Nathanael and Rose. Fair enough point for you?"

"…More than enough." Felix held his ring up as Cheep flew out alongside the other Quantic.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready. TAKE FLIGHT!"


	9. They Popped out of the Dirt Like Daisies

"You have such an easy choice, heroes," Ombrette dodged Chat Noir's pole and shot out at Ladybug, "the Miraculous for your lives!"

"No offence," Chat Noir replied as Ladybug hopped on top of the merry-go-round, "but I live for the sun, not the shade."

"Oh, but the sun can never leave. I don't want to lose the shadows of this world, so from now on, there must always be light!"

"You're weak to darkness," Ladybug thought, "just like the Evillustrator was. All we need to do is get her somewhere dark!"

Taking her yo-yo, she whipped it out and wrapped it around Ombrette's arms. "Chat Noir! We need to get her away from here, somewhere dark!"

Chat Noir stepped beside Ombrette and looked around. "But it's one of the sunniest days of the year! Where are we going to find a place like that?"

"Nowhere, you fools," Ombrette chuckled as she leaned in towards Chat Noir, "but it's good to know that at least you take me seriously – except for when you make mistakes as vital as this!"

Stepping into Chat Noir's shadow, she vanished beneath him, escaping the yo-yo. Chat Noir studied the park for any signs of her. "She can travel through other people's shadows! Look out, Ladybug!"

"No, Chat Noir," ladybug pointed behind him, " _you_ look out! The tree!"

Ombrette sprung up from the shade of the tree, aiming her sights on Chat Noir as he started to turn. "Phase one!"

A large beam of darkness shot out, right for his chest.

"Chat, no…?"

The dark beam shot the ground where Chat Noir had been standing. Ombrette looked around to find that he had vanished. "What? How?!"

"Hey, _shades_."

Ladybug caught sight of Chat Noir at the entrance to the park, standing beside another masked stranger…

"…Wait a minute…it can't be!"

"You'd better believe it, my lady."

She turned to find a hooded figure behind her, holding a small dart in his gloved hand. "You, too?"

"Don't forget us," out walked the two final, familiar faces from the news, "a pleasure, Ladybug, Chat Noir. Not so much you, Ombrette, but you understand."

"Unbelievable!" Ombrette growled and hopped into the air. "The Quantic Squad! Not now!"

" _What are they doing here_?" HawkMoth vibrated with irritation as he watched through Ombrette's eyes. " _How did they manage to come all the way from America_?!"

"They followed me here, HawkMoth," Ombrette answered, "but don't worry, I can easily deal with them and retrieve the Miraculous."

" _Very well, but know that, should you fail me, you will never have your chance at being the important young lady you dream of becoming! One false move, and it's back to your normal, boring self_!"

"Yes, HawkMoth."

* * *

"I hope you don't mind," Sparrow stepped up to Ladybug as Ombrette began to back away, observing the heroes, "I understand if you'd rather not have outsiders in your business. Just know that whatever you say won't change our minds about taking her down."

"Why are you here?" She gave him a stunned, dazzled look, something that peaked his interest.

 _Those eyes look familiar…but I won't be able to guess, anyway. Not if their masks are magically imbued like ours._

"We came to scout out the area for any leads on our villains back home," he came up with a quick lie as he took note of Ombrette's distance from the fountain, "but I'm starting to believe that we don't face akumas as you do."

"HawkMoth only creates akumas here in Paris."

"Very well then. Guess there's only one hanging thread – her."

Before Ladybug could stop him, Sparrow ran and jumped off the merry-go-round onto the top of the fountain, Ombrette watching closely. "Don't think you can sneak up on me, Sparrow!"

"I don't intend you. Rather, I'd very much appreciate your full attention." He took aim with his dart at her and leapt off the fountain to the side. "Eyes on me!"

"I won't fall for your tricks!" She too took aim with her glasses at his dart. "And I won't be such an easy target!"

"Who said anything about that?"

At the last possible second he aimed down at the ground near her and fired. As he landed the dart smashed against the dirt, and a huge gust of wind swept Ombrette away towards the others. "No!"

Kid Mime began shifting his hands around in front of the merry-go-round as Melodie ran over and, swinging her sword, slammed Ombrette into his direction. Instead of directly hitting him, however, she hit an invisible wall. Standing up in a daze she tried to move around, but found herself surrounded by an unseen force. "…You trapped me in a box?!"

"Neato," Chat Noir tapped against the walls as Ombrette glared at them, "shadow in a box."

Lady bug landed on top of the box, smiling. "Well, colour me impressed. You guys really are just as strong as the news says."

"Wow," Melodie blushed, "I mean, wow. You think so?"

"Guess we haven't introduced ourselves yet," Chat Noir brushed his hair back and smirked, "the name's Chat Noir, though I'm sure you already know that."

 _Someone isn't shy._ "We've heard of you," Sparrow sighed, "so introductions aren't necessary. I think we have a bigger problem to deal with. Ladybug, I assume you know how to deal with reversing the akumatization?"

"I'll need her out of the box first, but yes, I can de-evilize her."

 _De-excuse me?_

Ombrette began to laugh. "Not so fast. I think it's time to play my trump card – phase three! Activate!"

There was silence for a moment before a low rumbling began. Ladybug jumped down as the group stepped in front of the box. Shadows began to swim around on the ground like fish. "Her ability…everyone…are those…?"

One by one the shadows began to take shape, and soon the park was filled with the shadowy figures of their classmates, swaying back and forth, expressionless faces turned towards them. "So, heroes, let's see how you face your so called friends, now my shadow slaves!" Ombrette cracked her fingers and gestured to each of them. "Quick, my slaves! Destroy the Quantic Squad and free me, and together we shall take the Miraculous – and the Quantic!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a look of confusion. "Quantic? As in, you have something to give you powers? Like us?"

 _No, no, no,_ Sparrow backed up as Chloe's shadow reached for him, _Ombrette is still Bridgette, and Bridgette knows who we are! If we don't save her soon, our identities will be revealed to everyone…including HawkMoth!_


	10. On That Day Paris Recived a Grim Reaper

"Fight, fight, fight!" Ombrette shouted out from her box as the shadows lunged at the heroes. "Free me from my prison!"

It became a fiasco in the park. As Kid Mime jumped on top of the invisible box, Sparrow kicked away Chloe's shadow. Ladybug and Melodie were busy rounding up Max, Kim, Nathanael and Sabrina near the bench as Mercury and Chat Noir dealt with Ivan and Mylene.

"Above me," Ombrette pointed as shadow Juleka neared, "break his concentration! I must be free!"

"We need to split up," Ladybug commanded, "pull this large group apart before it overwhelms us!"

"Boys," Melodie swung and knocked shadow Juleka back, "you heard her. Kid Mime, stay atop the merry-go-round and keep Ombrette in her box. Mercury, you and I will lead half of them out of the park to the left; Ladybug, mind helping Kid and letting your cat chase after my bird?"

 _Did she just call me HER bird?_

"Gladly. Go, Chat Noir, and make sure the civilians are safe! As soon as I have a break I'll get the akuma!"

Chat Noir nodded and led Sparrow out, classmates streaming after them. They made their way out of the housing area and onto the main street, where pedestrians ran off in terror.

"Ombrette hasn't made it out here," Sparrow realized, "since she's been trapped back there."

"Guess there's no point to us being out here, then?"

"…Unless…she's needed us away…in order to increase her chances of escape! It's a trap!"

As both turned the park became engulfed in darkness. A large shadow covered everything inside, and began to grow, larger and taller, like a beam shooting into the sky.

 _Melodie! Kid Mime, and Mercury!_

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir started to run at it until Sparrow grabbed his tail. "We have to find her! She's the only one who can cleanse the akuma!"

"If we get caught up in the blast then no one will be left to stop Ombrette!"

"But-"

"Chat! Over here!"

The duo caught sight of someone bright red leaping over the roofs and onto the bridge behind them, followed by another figure in white. The two of them ran over, relieved to see Ladybug and Melodie well and not becoming shadows.

"Thank goodness for Kid Mime's quick thinking," Melodie sighed, "Ombrette phased out from under the box through one of our shadows. She was trying to turn us all into shadows! If Kid hasn't placed a shield around us…"

"And what about him? And Mercury?"

Neither kept their gaze. "…They were caught up in-"

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!"

A booming laugh shook all of Paris. From out of the shadow beam hovered Ombrette – now as large as a house. Her pigtails were steaming above her head, and her sunglasses were filled with swirling movements. She floated up over the houses.

"If you do not give me the miraculous, I will turn every citizen of Paris into a shadow slave, just as I have the students – and your fellow heroes!"

Out of the ground in front of them came shadow Kid Mime and Shadow Mercury, their eyes black and their bodies like wisps.

 _We were fools to think a mere box could hold a shadow_ , Sparrow eyed the sunglasses, _and now she's absorbed so many people, she's soon to become the very shadow of Paris!_

"We can still take her," Ladybug reminded them, "I just need to break the sunglasses!"

"Which are now bigger than all of us combined," Chat Noir added, "so how do you plan on taking her down with such a huge army to care for?"

Melodie swept her sword at Mercury, but he was too fast. Kid Mime simply hovered back as the shadow classmates started terrorizing the pedestrians, dragging them into the darkness. "We'll split up. Sparrow and you can distract her while Ladybug and I fetch the glasses."

"Alright!" Ladybug pointed to the school, "Let's get her in there! It's empty and like a cage for something so big!"

Chat Noir let his baton grow higher and higher, catapulting him into the school. "Hey, Ombrette! I'm about to _school_ you!"

Ladybug and Sparrow shared a groan as he jumped up and up, following Chat Noir onto the school roof. Ombrette turned and jeered. "Not before my minions do! Kid Mime, Mercury, after them!"

Mercury came first, toppling Chat Noir over. Sparrow tried to keep an eye on him but soon found his hands full with Kid Mime, who was wielding a large, invisible blunt object. They leapt from corner to corner.

"Now for Paris," Ombrette shot out large dark beams at the people across the bridge, and soon dozens of shadows were popping up around Ladybug and Melodie, who were now back to back.

 _We can't get her in here, she's too powerful!_

"Chat Noir," Sparrow got Kid Mime in the gut, "new plan!"

"But what about Melodie and Ladybug?!"

"They can take care of themselves! We need to find somewhere with less sunlight, away from that large beam…the sky…"

He had been talking for too long. Now the sky began to grow dark, and from the clouds shot out a huge ring of darkness; with it came thunderous sounds and beams shooting off in every direction, catching buildings and people running in terror. The sun shone through as the sky brightened, readying for another wave of darkness.

"Unbelievable," Chat Noir gawked, "I've never seen an akuma with such power! Why is she so strong on her own?"

"…HawkMoth."

"Hm?"

Sparrow pulled out a dart and shot it at Kid Mime. "Ice!"

The shadow's legs froze to the roof. Mercury stopped just long enough for Chat Noir to smack him down into the center of the school. "What about HawkMoth?"

"If he knows you and Ladybug aren't alone, don't you think he would pull out all the stops?"

"What are you trying to say?"

 _A theory I hope is wrong. Very, very wrong._

"He isn't just dealing with miraculous anymore. He's dealing with Quantic, too! I think he's getting ready to take us all down – to take all our powers, whatever the cost!"

 _And that cost…is Bridgette…_


	11. Mother Knows Best

"Do you think he's out in the open somewhere?"

Sparrow could only hope that wasn't the case. "Do you think he'd risk that much just to put us on edge?"

"I'm not sure. We've never fought with other heroes before."

 ** _We can deal with him later if, he ever comes_** , **_Sparrow_** , Cheep spoke to him as Ombrette stepped out onto the main road, another surge of darkness spitting out from the beam, **_right now, let's just deal with the scary Bridgette shadow lady thing!_**

"Chat Noir, are there any larger, more stadium-like areas we could use to lure Ombrette into?"

"…I know!"

"What?"

"The stadium."

 _…I deserved that one._

"Ombrette," Chat Noir called out, gaining her attention, "suppose we were to play a game of shadow tag?"

She chuckled and began to hover their way. "Ooh, I'm in!"

"On one condition," Sparrow added, "keep your shadow puppets under control!"

"…Very well. I shall rid us of them for now."

"…Really."

She sneered. "Really." Raising her arms she called forth all the shadow people she had created, and one by one they flew up into her suit. She grew larger and larger, until Sparrow was ready to admit that she was soon going to be as tall as the Eiffel tower.

 _…That stadium better cut it._

"I'm it," she pointed to them, "so you'd better get going – or face my shadowy wrath!"

It was a wild ride to the stadium. Ladybug and Melodie kept behind Ombrette as she reached out for Chat Noir, who leapt out of the way using his baton, batting it against her hands. Sparrow shot out a dart at her face, but the light from it was simply absorbed into her body. Her feet hovered above the road as they slowly led her towards their destination, careful not to be hit by her beams.

"We're making progress," Chat Noir declared, "it isn't far now!"

Sparrow made a jump for the next chimney, but had to roll out of the way as Ombrette's big hand as it phased over, causing him to nearly loose his balance and fall off the roof. He caught her devious smirk.

 _This isn't the Bridgette we all know…the Bridgette we all…need…this is my fault, I should have-_

"Look out, Sparrow!"

He felt a long string wrap around his wrist and lift him out of the way of a dark beam. He landed beside Ladybug and undid the yo-yo. "My apologies."

"No problem; let's just keep our focus on Ombrette for the time being."

Melodie tapped his shoulder and smiled. "Don't go daydreaming on us – leader's orders." The two girls took the lead, Ombrette laughing manically and sending shockwaves through the air. "Mission first, worries later!"

 _And this is why I'm not leader._

The stadium soon came into view, and Sparrow hopped up beside Chat Noir. "We're almost there."

"Good," Chat Noir turned his head away, and Sparrow managed to catch his murmur, "and on the same day Felix comes to visit, too."

 _Felix. He said Felix._

Sparrow felt deep chills running through his nerves as Chat Noir dodged another beam. Ombrette passed him by without a second glance, completely invested in the others.

 _Chat Noir knows my name. Why does Chat Noir…know me…and that I'm visiting…_

"Take this!" Melodie shot out a wave of drum sounds, only to have them slice through Ombrette's smoky pigtails.

 _Adrien…where was Adrien's…shadow…_

Ladybug and Chat Noir switched back and forth on the roofs as Ombrette tried to grab at them.

 _…Adrien...he couldn't be…no…he couldn't not be…_

"Chat Noir," Ladybug called out, "look out!"

 _No_ , Sparrow didn't have much of a clue which direction he was running towards, _not him!_

Ombrette's hand rose, ready to backhand Chat Noir, who was stumbling about, dazed by a bad fall.

 _Don't touch him!_

"Sp-Sparrow?!" Melodie gawked. "No!"

 _Don't touch my brother!_

 **BAM!**

He shoved Chat Noir out of the way as Ombrette's backhand sent him flying, colliding directly with the side of a tall apartment building before falling to the ground.

 _…Adr…Adrien…_

* * *

 _…I…I'm dreaming…?_

He was in the courtyard of the house, his father and the Mayor of Paris speaking in the far corner. Gabriel looked his way and gave him a friendly wave before returning to the conversation.

 _…He hasn't given me that sort of smile since I was little._

"Come on, Adrien, faster!"

It was Chloe, no older than six, with her frilly pigtails and pink Sunday best, running in circles as Adrien, now a child in blue t-shirt and shorts, gave chase. "I'm gonna catch you, Chloe!"

Chloe giggled and looked Felix's way. "Wanna play, Felix?"

"…No," he replied as they returned to their game, "play without me…please…"

 _…He always was the fastest, the strongest…the best…_

"But you were strong in your own way, Felix," he felt soft arms wrap around his shoulders and hug him, blonde hair draping along his cheek, "and you still are."

"…Mom, I…I thought this would make me unique. Something Adrien didn't have…I could be his hero, but…"

"Don't be his hero, Felix; he isn't yours. Neither of you have to set the bar for the other. You're both so powerful in your own ways – and together, you two and your partners can overcome anything."

"…What do I tell him?"

"You decide," her arms lifted, "but in order to tell him anything, you need to wake up."

 _Wake up…?_

"Hey, silly," Chloe looked his way again, "wake up!"

 _…I…still have a job…I may not be his hero, but I am…a superhero…!_

* * *

"Sparrow!" He awoke with a start, Melodie helping him to his feet. "You okay? Nothing broken?"

"N-No. I'm fine. What about Ombrette?"

"Take a look for yourself."

He glanced in the direction of the stadium, and sighed. Ombrette was leaning over the wall, taking her first step in.

"…We've got her."

 _Everything. Once we've saved Bridgette, I'm going to solve everything._


	12. A Little Bit of a Disco Fever Finale

"Excellent," Chat Noir remarked as Sparrow and Melodie joined his and Ladybug's sides on the edge of the stadium, "we've caged the beast…shadow…titan. Shadow of the colosseum, am I right?"

Ladybug and Sparrow shared an exasperated moan as Ombrette took center stage. "Well, puny heroes? Do I win yet? Can you admit defeat? I have the feeling we've reached the end of our little game. It's time you all felt what it feels like to live in the shadows of others!" Her sunglasses began to charge.

"She's right," Ladybug smirked, "we are at the end of our game." She flung her yo-yo straight up in the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" The end of it shone brightly before transforming and landing back in her arms as a…

"…A disco ball?" Melodie looked it over with Ladybug, amazed by its shimmering red and black spotted pattern underneath the gleaming glass. "Odd. Why did you choose that?"

"I don't choose them. It's random…but," Sparrow watched her eyes lock on from the sunglasses, to Chat Noir's hand, to his darts and Melodie, "it's out ticket to saving Bridgette and Paris."

"Uh…how?"

The group jumped out of the way of Ombrette's beam. Ladybug had them huddle, and whispered her plan to them.

"…You guys can keep up, right?"

"I have been wanting to try to this new ability I learned," Melodie nodded, "I'm in."

The plan was crazy. Then again, so was the whole situation. "Let's make things right," Sparrow pulled a dart out, "and send HawkMoth a message he can't possibly ignore."

"Right. Then let's split, team!"

"It's no use," Ombrette watched them all separate, "this last ditch attempt of yours can never take out my power!"

 _We'll see, Bridgette_ , Sparrow made his way down below her feet, _but I have a feeling this isn't the sort of show you were hoping for_.

"Chat," Ladybug tossed the disco ball up, Ombrette all eyes, "now!"

"CATACLYSM!" Chat Noir's hand filled with black particles as he jumped over Ladybug's head and placed his hand against the mid-aid ball. It smashed to pieces, becoming dozens of glittering shards of faintly red and black glass that were beginning to fall.

"Not so fast," Melodie made a huge leap from the stadium roof and made it to the side of the glass shard cluster before taking a deep breath, "SIREN CALL!"

 _Siren what? A new ability?_

Melodie's yell turned into a beautifully chilling screech the not only blew the shards up closer to Ombrette's face, but shattered them further. As she landed on the ground the sun's light created a dazzling array of reflections, all aimed at Ombrette.

"Ah," she shook her head, "I can't see! Too much light! I can't absorb it!"

"Exactly!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and, wrapping it around the sunglasses' bridge, spun and yanked them off into the air. "Now, Chat Noir, Sparrow!"

Chat Noir followed Melodie's example and sprung off the stadium and over the glasses, which he then batted down towards Sparrow, out of Ombrette's reach. Sparrow pulled his invisible arrow back, and fired out a dart towards them.

"STEEL DART!"

The dart's density greatly increased, and with its speed, shot right through the sunglasses, snapping them in half. A small butterfly fluttered out towards the sky until Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"

 _…Time to learn some proper grammar._

As the small butterfly flew out of Ladybug's reach, pearly white, she jumped down and into the midst of the glass shards. They began to float around her like sparkles. Sparrow just caught sight of Chat Noir's jaw dropping as they shot up into the sky.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

From the shards flew out a huge wave of ladybugs, washing over all of Paris. The dark stream in the sky were vanquished, and Ombrette's melted into a kneeling, drooping Bridgette beside Melodie. Beside her appeared Kid Mime and Mercury, no longer their shadowy selves.

 _The cleanup crew, then?_

He walked over as Bridgette raised her head and looked around, confused. "Huh? Wh-where am I? What happened?"

"You got to the live the life of an akuma for a little while there," Sparrow helped her up and pulled her close so only she would hear,

"and I know that a certain spoiled jerk wants to give you his deepest apologies for letting it go so far – to the glue of the Quantic Squad."

"…I understand," Bridgette grinned as she spotted Ladybug and Chat Noir, "but, hey, it did lead to me getting to meet THE heroes of Paris! N-Not that you guys aren't cool or anything, but-"

"I'm afraid it can't be for long," Chat Noir held his ring up as one of the green claws disappeared, "we're about to de-transform. I'm afraid we have to head out."

 _…Back home, Adrien?_

"Thank you guys, really," Ladybug shook hands with Melodie as Bridgette gave her an excited hug, "it would have been a lot worse without you."

"Are you sure about that?" Mercury groaned. "I feel like deadweight now – we're gonna have to show you guys our true strength next time!"

"No need. I've seen your work in America. I know what you all can do…ah," her earrings lost their middle spots, "well, off we go, Chat."

"Of course, M'lady."

 _M'lady...a crush on…Ladybug…_

"Chat!"

Chat turned back, and Sparrow realized that it had been him who had called out. "Yes?"

"…I thank you for allowing us foreigners to intrude on your territory in the safe retrieval of the akumatized victims."

"Heh, no problem! Catch you later! Get it? Cuz I'm a cat, you're a bird."

 _…Are these your true colours, Adrien?_

As the Parisian heroes flew off, Bridgette jumped into Kid Mime's arms and kissed him. "You became a shadow all for my sake! I…," she glanced at Sparrow, "…I didn't know if I was truly over you, Felix, but…I know who I belong with now. Something in me seemed to spark. I don't think it would have ever worked between us."

 _Maybe not_ , he watched as Kid Mime spun her around, _but I don't mind. I couldn't have made you happy…and if you aren't happy, Bridgette, then nothing's the same around here._


	13. Lean on Me When You're Sort of Strong

"If any place is going to relax you after what happened back at the park," Alix rolled her way into the museum entrance, "it's this place."

The Quantic gang awed at the marvellous exhibits as they entered behind her. "Amazing," Bridgette spun round and round and round, "it's like a whole other world!" She pointed from brochure to advertisement to painting. "Where to first?!"

 _I'm glad she's getting along so well after what happened when she had been akumatized_ , Felix sighed as she dragged Benjamin around by the hand, _and to have Ladybug and Chat…Noir…_

"Felix?"

"It's nothing," he answered Lyra in a whisper without letting her finish her questioning, "I'm just tired from the battle."

"…Sure."

"Guys," Victor pointed off to the right, "we're heading off to the medieval exhibit before taking a tour through the Egyptian collection. Wanna come?"

"I'm going to…look at the painting collection," Felix watched Alix roll over to a few other students her age near the doors, "if I don't find you in an hour, get Alix to send a search party."

"Hardy-har-har. Kay," he walked off behind Bridgette and Ben, "we'll meet up in the Egyptian section."

"Alright." He left Lyra at the entrance, making his way past Alix and off through the other viewers.

 _I need some time alone…a lot of time, to thinks things through._

* * *

The Mona Lisa sat in the midst of dozens of other classical illustrations Felix recognized from the documentaries his father used to have him watch. He stood alone, the hall vacant, save for a pair of lovers sitting on the edge of the far seats, the tall brown haired young man explaining the history of each painting to his quiet but cheerful girl.

"Wow, Theo, your knowledge of art is amazing!"

"I just thought I'd give you a quick lesson, Mireille…before I painted the most perfect portrait of my favourite girl."

"Oh, Theo."

 _Oh, gosh, my stomach._

They eventually made their way out, leaving Felix to his thoughts at last. He sat down and played over what Chat Noir had said to himself during the fight with Ombrette.

 _And on the same day Felix comes to visit, too._

"Felix?" Cheep slipped out of his collar and onto his lap. "What's on your mind?"

"My brother, Adrien…I think he's Chat Noir."

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes…," he gave a sad chuckle, "and to think, I actually believed for the longest time that I had something special."

"You do! Chat Noir and Sparrow are completely different!"

"Yes, we are. Once again, I'm second best."

"And to the right of the famous Mona Lisa," a voice slowly grew louder behind him, "you'll see the pinnacle of self-loathing represented by the richness that is…the birdbrain."

"Funny, Lyra, you split my gut." Felix shifted aside to let her sit down beside him, Mello floating up out of her violin case. "Unfortunately, I can't seem to disagree with your choice of name."

"Oh, please, Felix, don't get all sad on me," she tilted her head, her braid falling over her shoulder, "not over something so stupid."

"St-stupid?"

Mello and Cheep giggled as she rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that you're second best? Has no one told you that you don't need to compare yourself to your brother?"

 _…Mother…the dream…_

"You and Adrien are similar in a few ways," she counted off her fingers, "you're both kind, caring, smart, handsome, blonde-"

"We're both superheroes."

"…Huh?"

Felix relayed to her everything, from what Chat Noir had said to his dream. She sat for a moment in silent contemplation before giving a nonchalant shrug. "Okay, so you're both heroes. Whatever."

"…Whatever…I find out my brother has been at death's door multiple times, and all you can say is 'whatever'?"

"The Quantic and the Kwami are different, Felix," Mello explained, "we all have unique abilities and weaknesses. You can't possibly be the same as your brother!"

"I didn't choose you because you were an Agreste," Cheep swirled around, "I chose you because-"

"Because Benjamin told you I was the most likely candidate."

"I wouldn't have made you Sparrow if I didn't think you were strong enough, in heart and mind. I chose you because of you, Felix."

"We all have our parts to play," Lyra placed her hand on his leg, "and our battles may be for the same good, but they are different. Ladybug and Chat Noir have to keep HawkMoth at bay, and it's up to us to take care of the villains rampaging our own streets. Chat Noir could never keep up with all the work we handle, and you couldn't fight HawkMoth like he does."

"…I suppose."

"Now, you wanna talk about weak?" She looked away and sighed. "Let's talk about the so called "leader" who let two of her teammates get turned into shadows."

"Oh, no, no, no," Felix wagged his finger, "If I can't self-loathe, then you can't, either."

"My self-loathing stems from actual failure, dingus."

 _…Dingus?_

"Both of you, cut it out," Mello grinned, "every Quantic hero has made their mistakes. You need to learn from them, not lean on them."

"We're not leaning," they said in unison, "we're self-loathing!"

 _…That was weird_ , Felix shared a glance of confusion with Lyra, _as if we read each other's minds._

"…I," Lyra began before falling short, "…you and I…we're…"

?

"…Well," she brushed her braid behind her ear, "maybe we should…there's something I should tell you, Felix…"

?

"If you're going to blame yourself for something you couldn't control some more, forget it," he gave a smirk, "I won't listen."

Her expression was that of nervousness and a light blush on her cheeks. Felix couldn't read what she was thinking like he had seconds before, as if her mind was in disarray.

"…Felix, I-"

"GUYS!"

Both stood up as Bridgette toppled into the hall, breathing heavily. "Y-You won't b-believe what I-I-I found!"

"What? Where?"

She grinned. "There's something you have to see! In the Egyptian collection!"

 _I don't get it. What's so important in the Egyptian artifacts that could cause Bridgette to become so suddenly excited?_


	14. Bro to Bro Conversation

"Over here, over here, over here!" Bridgette raced right into Benjamin, nearly knocking them into the wall had Victor not caught them. "S-Sorry!"

 _Bridgette found it while we were taking a tour_ , Benjamin stood in front of a large tablet on the back wall of the large room, _and you won't believe what's on it_.

"More like _who's_ on it, dude," Victor took surveillance of the people around, "take a peek before we attract attention to ourselves."

Felix and Lyra joined the other three around the tablet and examined it closely.

 _…I don't see anything out of the ordinar…?!_

"You guys see it, too, right?"

The group turned as Marinette and Alya came up behind them, the latter holding out her phone. "I came to get another few shots for backup. Isn't it amazing?"

Felix had to agree. Between the hieroglyphs were illustrations of two people, one holding the same yo-yo Ladybug wielded, the other holding a baton similar to Chat Noir's. The strangest one was the small creature to the left, with a big head and antenna.

 _Could that be…a Kwami?_

"It's cool and all," Marinette sighed, "but must we come back here again, Alya? I thought you said we were going to look at the new Jurassic exhibit?"

"In a moment," Alya held her camera up at the group moved away from them, "let me just get a few more shots."

Marinette waved sympathetically to them as the group left. Lyra nudged Felix as they exited the Egyptian collection. "Say, should I tell the others your theory about Chat Noir?"

"…No," he whispered back, "If I'm right, I think its best that fewer people know; for their safety, and his."

"Alright."

"Say, guys," Victor turned, "how about we meet tomorrow and go over things? I'm pooped, and need a major nap before training tonight."

 _Understood_ , Benjamin agreed as Bridgette yawned, _I need to get my princess of darkness home._

"I got that, you silly," she leaned on his arm, "but I do agree with the getting home part…and maybe the princess title."

The group split outside. "Well, I'll leave you to it," Lyra walked off from Felix.

"Leave it…leave what to me?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "To talk it out with you know who."

 _…That's right. I said I would solve everything…and I intend to. We can talk hieroglyphs tomorrow_ , he gazed out towards the Eiffel Tower, _but tonight, I finally have a brother to brother talk with Adrien…...great, now my nerves are in a bunch._

* * *

Night fell with a cool breeze blowing through the mansion, the windows all slightly open to air it out. Felix stood in front of Adrien's bedroom door, contemplating what he could possibly say.

 _If I tell him my suspicions, he'll want proof. What can I tell him without revealing my identity? How will I…no…I need to let that be his choice…and I know what choice I'm going to make._

"Adrien," he knocked on the door, "are you still awake? I know it's pretty late, and we did talk plenty at dinner, but…if you want me to leave, just say so."

"No, no," Adrien opened the door, now in his pajamas, "it's fine, really! Come on in."

As Felix entered he looked around to find the windows closed and the computer screen on, the rest of the room dark. "You're going to damage your eyes this way, Adrien. Please keep other lights on when you're using the computer…for my sake, at least."

"Okay," Adrien sighed as he went to sit down in front of the screens, "I was just looking over Alya's Ladyblog before bed."

"Wait. Don't sit there…please," Felix nervously gestured to the couch, "over there. There's…something I need to tell you."

"…Uh, okay," Adrien eyed him suspiciously as he let Felix lead him over and have him sit, "is something wrong, Felix?"

Felix stood in front of the windows, looking out at the wall. "…"

 _This needs to be done. I have to know…he has to know…I trust him…I trust Adrien with everything._

"…Adrien, I…"

"…Felix, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If it's something private, then-"

"Then I would like nothing better than to share it with you, Adrien." Felix turned to him, letting the moonlight stream over his figure. Adrien suddenly looked a lot smaller.

 _…I trust him._

"…Adrien," he snapped his fingers, and Cheep flew out beside his head, "I'm Sparrow. I'm a member of the Quantic Squad that fought alongside Ladybug and…and Chat Noir."

Adrien's eyes widened until Felix feared they might fall out. "…F-Felix…you're a superhero, _too_?!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ah…oops."

 _…I'm beginning to remember why I didn't share secrets with him when we were younger._

"Hello," Cheep floated down onto Adrien's lap, "I'm Cheep! I give Felix his powers, and transform him into Sparrow whenever evil arises!"

"…That's…so cool!"

Felix tried to suppress a smile as Adrien pat on the couch beside him. "You have to tell me everything, Felix! And then, you won't believe what I have to tell you!"

"Hey, hey, hey," a small black cat creature flew out and bumped into Cheep, "what about keeping our secret, Adrien?"

"…Uh, Plagg…you…flew out into the open already."

"…Dangit."

The next hour felt like it went by too fast as Felix told Adrien everything about becoming a hero, followed by listening to Adrien as he explained being found by Plagg and turning into Chat Noir. For the first time in a long time, he smiled for so long his cheeks hurt.

 _Why? Why was I so afraid? Why…_

"…All this time, Adrien," he admitted after they had finished their explanations, "I had been so jealous of you and your success, of your gifts."

"What?! No way!" Adrien rolled his eyes as Plagg and Cheep flew around the room in a game of tag. "You don't have to be jealous of me! You're so totally amazing in everything you do, Felix!"

"I know that now. I had some very good friends – and my favourite brother – remind me when I needed it most."

* * *

Felix waited until Adrien was in his bed before opening the door to leave, Cheep in his collar again. "Goodnight, Adrien…thank you for talking."

"No problem. I missed it, you know? It gets lonely around here."

 _I know, and I'm sorry for leaving…for running away._

He stepped out until he heard a faint 'Felix?' from inside again. Leaning in he focused on the bed. "Did you call me, Adrien?"

"…Do you…do you think I-er, Chat Noir, have a chance with Ladybug?"

 _…Maybe if he let all the puns go…_

"…Adrien, you and Chat Noir are the same person. So long as you show Ladybug who you really are, the person with and behind the mask, then there's no way she could ever resist."

"You mean…reveal my identity?"

Felix smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Whenever you feel ready, Adrien."

 _And when you do, I know that, whoever Ladybug is, she will have a very hard time not falling for him._


	15. No Chill, Then Some Chill, Then FIGHT

The halls of the mansion were much darker than Felix had thought, and he almost stumbled onto his face as he walked down the stairs towards the right side of the second floor. He held onto the rail and stopped for a moment.

"Felix," Cheep whispered, tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, "that was a lot to take in…but I don't know what Whipp was talking about when he said he didn't like the Kwami. Plagg was a lot of fun to be with!"

"No doubt it was his competitive nature, Cheep. Besides, that was a while back, right after we first met you guys. I'm sure he's changed his tune."

"…Nope."

"No, definitely not."

"Felix?"

He turned back to find his father standing on the top of the stairs behind him. "Is that you I heard talking?"

"No, father, you must have heard Adrien mumbling in his sleep."

"Ah…of course," his father came up beside him and rested his hand on his shoulder once again, "tell me, were you and the others safely away from that attack this morning?"

"Yes, father, we were fine."

 _Though I doubt it would have mattered. I bet you could have gotten some endorsement deal out of the endangerment of us._

"Good. I won't have my sons becoming involved in any shenanigans-"

"I would not consider the dangers of an akuma attack mere _shenanigans_ , father," Felix spoke in a hushed tone, "nor would I _ever_ let anything happen to Adrien."

"You cannot be so protective."

"I see," he brushed his father off and continued up the stairs, "this coming from the man who once told me to be my brother's guide, and someone to lean on."

"…That was back when she was around."

Felix froze. He glanced over his shoulder at his father's cold stare. "Now I am in charge of protecting Adrien and you."

"…No," he rounded the corner, "you're in charge of keeping us _caged_."

 _If I didn't love him so_ , Felix thought as he entered his dark room, _I would be willing to put my bets on who HawkMoth really is…someone who wants to keep everyone in a cage, and control every part of their lives…_

* * *

"This is pleasant," Lyra held her tea cup gently as the gang sat around a small white table outside a tiny café, "and I haven't tasted lemon tea in forever."

 _Hey_ , Benjamin put his soda down and pointed to Bridgette's satchel, _I was wondering if I could ask the Quantic something._

"Sure," Hushh was way ahead of them, jumping out and into Bridgette's tea as though it were a hot tub, "ask away."

As Victor flicked the small Quantic's head the remaining hovered out of their hiding spots and onto the center of the table. "It's about the Egyptian tablet," Whipp sighed, "isn't it?"

 _Well, sort of. I guess it's a lot to ask of you guys, remembering all of this_ , Ben admitted, _but the tablet does intrigue me._

"Just as we told you before, right after our first battle against Beast Boss," Mello explained as Hushh swam around in the tea, "we and the Kwami are thousands of years old. It's only natural that people would find them fascinating enough to tell stories of for generations; that tablet would have been one of the ways of the Egyptians passed down their heroes' legends."

"From what I can remember," Cheep thought back, "that one with the antenna we saw on the tablet must have been Tikki. She's the Kwami responsible for watching over each and every Ladybug chosen."

"And the man above Ladybug," Hushh added, "would have been Chat Noir, or whatever his translated title was back then."

"Sick," Victor kept checking his watch so not to miss his race in two hours, "do you guys have tablets, too?"

"I don't think so. We're usually only based in America, so we were teamed up with smaller clans that died out. We've never been on the same level as the Kwami, but that's okay."

"We don't need to be on the same level," Felix hadn't even registered what he was saying aloud, "because we're all fighting for the same thing; there's no need to compete."

Everyone stared at him as though he had grown a second head.

"…What, can't a guy be deep every once in a while?"

"…Sure," Lyra leaned in towards him, "I mean, what would I ever do,"

She pulled him into a long kiss,

"if you were shallow?"

 _…I…I…what…how…who am I again?_

"Oh!" Bridgette stood up and pointed at them. "I knew it, I so knew it!"

 _…Who am I?_

As the others began to chuckle, Lyra gazed into Felix's eyes. "Sorry. I'm hoping that little gift of mine is computing?"

"…I…uh…"

"It had better. Do you know how long it took to build up the courage to do that in public?"

 _…Mm...I…I can't feel anything._

"Guys! Guys!"

It took his excited brother shaking him to snap out of his daze. "Wha…Adrien? What's wrong?"

"It's an akuma attack," Adrien pointed back towards a tall building in the distance, "by the school!"

"Then we'd better get to safety," Bridgette put an act on quick as pedestrians began to murmur, "before it reaches us!"

Adrien gave Felix a wink as he ran off in the opposite direction.

"…Quantic Squad," he turned to the others who were raring to go, "I think it's time we showed Ladybug and Chat Noir what we can really do."

"We've got an hour and a half at the most before my big run against Kim," Victor fist-pumped Whipp, "so let's get this going!"

 _We're on it_ , Benjamin handed Bridgette some cash, _pay and tip the waiter and meet us over there – but stay at a safe distance._

"Understood!"

Lyra took Felix's hand, smiling. "Gee, guess I sort of already gave you your victory kiss."

"…I…"

"Oh, well," she shrugged, "I suppose two kisses in one day isn't so bad."

 _…Losing feeling again…_


	16. A Second Teamup For Hoots

"ALL EARS!"

"SPEED BOLT!"

"TUNE UP!"

"TAKE FLIGHT!"

"PAY THE WAITER!"

Bridgette smacked the cash into the waiter's hand. "Thank you for the tea, it was delicious!" As he counted the money she ran off after the Quantic Squad, pulling her phone out.

 _I have to get lots of good pictures for the website! That's my job, and by golly, am I going to do it to the best of my ability!_

* * *

"Help, Ladybug, _help_!"

The Quantic Squad landed in front of the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and peered around it towards the school, where an enormous great horned owl was perched atop it, eyeing the people running around on the streets below.

"…Maybe," Mercury said, "it wants us to answer a riddle."

 _This is not one of your Greek legends_ , Kid Mime signed, _it must be another akuma._

"Help," Sparrow could recognize Chloe's voice yelling from inside the building, "anyone!"

 _…My interest is suddenly waning…_

Melodie stepped forward. "We need a way to distract it."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Ladybug, Chat Noir," Mercury greeted the heroes as they ran up beside the group, "hope one of you two is good with birds."

"No, not re-re-rea," Chat Noir shut his eyes, "ACHOO!"

"Dude, you catch a cold last night?"

"No. Just allergic to feathers."

 _How could I forget_ , Sparrow sighed as the owl turned its head a near one-eighty, _Adrien's allergy could be a liability in the fight._

"We can handle it," Ladybug winked, "and besides, I thought you guys were the ones good with birds?"

 _…That was a jab at me. I know it was._

 _People are trapped inside_ , Kid Mime recalled the Chloe's voice, _the owl must be keeping them in there as hostages._

"Then I think it's time we showed what we can do," Mercury nudged him and turned to Melodie, "give us something good, leader."

"Not so fast," Ladybug stopped him, "Chat Noir and I can take care of this one on our own. We need you guys to get the people inside out to safety while we deal with the owl."

Chat Noir shrugged at Sparrow as the duo ran out in view of the owl, who began to screech and flap its wings. Ladybug drew out her yo-yo as Chat undid his baton.

 _Impressive_ , Sparrow made his own inner commentary as the fight progressed, _the way she uses the yo-yo…and there goes Chat Noir sneezing again…falling right into her…the owl is circling overhead…its diving at them…it just ate the-what the?!_

"Don't," Chat called out as the owl dove at him and Ladybug, "I'm a-a-achoo!"

Its large beak opened and gobbled both of them up before swopping overtop the school, where it laid two large white eggs that fell into the middle of it.

"…Uh," Mercury found it hard to comment, "did we just…watch Ladybug and Chat Noir…get eaten, and then turned into eggs?"

 _When all of this is over, I'm going to smack that star-crossed lover right upside the head._

"…Okay," Melodie made a small clap to get their attention, "new plan. Kid Mime, you and Mercury sneak around to the back of the school and get inside; find Ladybug and Chat Noir and help them free the others. Sparrow and I will distract the owl as long as we can."

 _Understood_ , Kid Mime waved them off as he and Mercury ran towards the park, _we'll take the rooftops from behind!_

"So sorry I'm late," Bridgette stumbled over by Melodie as the owl returned to its perch, "bring me up to speed."

"Kid Mime and Mercury are going to hatch Ladybug and Chat Noir inside the school before collecting a bunch of eggs while Sparrow and I play with that giant owl."

"…So…should I take photos from this angle, or move somewhere with more lighting?"

* * *

"Thank goodness for back doors," Mercury smirked as he and Kid Mime entered a long locker room, "and for owls not being able to turn their heads full 360."

 _Let's be quiet and careful_ , Kid Mime warned Mercury as he opened a door leading out into the main court of the school, _we still have to find every…one._

"…Mission accomplished?"

The courtroom was completely filled with large white eggs, and from them rang out dozens of voices. Kid Mime and Mercury ventured out into the midst, cautiously hiding behind them in case the owl returned.

"We need to find Ladybug and Chat Noir first," Mercury whispered, "then we can get the rest of the people out of here together."

 _The owl had been right over the school when he…laid the eggs_ , Kid Mime deducted, _so…the middle two!_ He ran over and tapped on one of the eggs leaning against each other in the center of the court.

"Hello?" It was Ladybug's voice. "Who's out there?"

"It's us," Mercury replied as Kid Mime tapped Chat Noir's egg, "here to watch the continuation of your brilliant plan back there."

"Alright, alright, so it didn't go as according to plan as I had hoped…would you kindly let us out now?"

"Promise to let us help?"

"If that help includes breaking these eggs without wasting Chat Noir's Cataclysm, then yes."

"Sweet," Mercury held his hand out, "I've been wanting to try this sick new twist I came up with." Focusing his energy into his arm, it began to violently vibrate, and as he touched the egg it tore apart, shredding like paper as Ladybug stood up and stretched.

 _When did you learn to do that_ , Kid Mime asked before using an invisible hammer to break Chat Noir out, _and how?_

"I was reading some comic books about another speedy hero and thought that, hey, if he can vibrate his cells like that, why can't I, right?"

"Then let's keep things going at a decent pace," Chat Noir gestured to the other eggs, "and help everyone here out of the building. Where are Sparrow and Melodie?"

"Distracting the owl."

"…On their own?! Didn't they see what happened to us?"

"Which is why we need to hurry," Ladybug replied as she spun her yo-yo, "before they suffer the same fate we did!"


	17. Eggcellent

"…You can stand up now, Chloe."

"What? Oh," Chloe rose and dusted herself off, "I totally knew that…Ladybug!" She jumped out of the egg's remains and wrapped her arms around her neck, "I knew you'd come when I called!"

"Of course I would," Ladybug firmly placed Chloe aside as the rest of the hostages were freed, "now, does anyone have an explanation regarding the akuma?"

"That would be my fault, Ladybug."

Everyone turned to face an embarrassed Rose, who slowly raised her hand. "Today was a special in school event for the summer about school safety, and I was voted inspector by my teacher. I just wanted the school to be as safe as possible, but…I sort of went overboard with all the problems…and then I blamed it all on our principle, Mr. Damocles."

 _I had forgotten about that_ , Ladybug realized as she walked over and gave Rose a pat on the shoulder, _if I had been there this could have been avoided._

"It's alright. We'll save your principle so you can properly apologize."

 _So he became an owl and trapped everyone inside to keep them safe_ , Kid Mime surmised as Chat Noir led everyone out through the back, _we'd better get out there and help the others before-!_

Loud screeching erupted from outside, and the trio looked up to find the owl flying high into the sky, away from the school. "The akuma," Mercury yelped, "it's leaving?! And…and Sparrow and Melodie are riding it?!"

* * *

 **~SIX MINUTES PRIOR~**

"Here, big bird, here," Melodie called out to the beast as it turned its attention towards her, "look down this way!"

"Stay at a safe distance," Sparrow reminded Bridgette as she got her phone ready, "if you must take video, at least do it out of the owl's line of sight, okay?"

"I got it, Sparrow, don't worry. Now get out there and save Paris…again!"

He raced to join Melodie's side as the owl spread out its huge wings. "We need to take it down."

"No," Melodie commanded, "we wait until the others arrive, or we'll just be making the same mistake Ladybug and Chat Noir did!"

"Miraculous," the owl finally spoke in a deep, hoarse voice, "give me the miraculous!"

"We don't have any miraculous," Melodie called back as the owl landed out in front of the school, "but I dare say it's going to take a _miracle_ for you to try and stop us from defeating you!"

Sparrow pulled out and readied a dart as Melodie raised her sword. "Let's keep him on the ground, Sparrow. Aim for the wings!"

 _Easy enough_ , he thought as he shot out an ice dart at the left wing, _we'll ruffle its feathers and…oh…oh, gosh…was that a pun? I…it is contagious…!_

The owl screeched and caught the dart with its beak, freezing it shut. It shook its head before stalking over to the duo, where it began to peck at them. Sparrow rolled out of the way as Melodie jumped back and forth, just dodging the beak as the ice fell apart from the impacts against the pavement.

"Hey, Sparrow," he turned as Bridgette waved, now shocked to find that Alya was standing beside her with her camera trained on them as well, "we need a better angle of you two!"

"Bridgette's right," Alya nodded, "and can you hold him off until Ladybug and the other heroes arrive? A group shot would send viewership through the roof!"

 _…They know owls have good hearing, right?_

The owl glanced their way and screeched. It rose into the air and dove at the two girls, who were unable to move out of the way in time. "GAAAHHH!"

"Perfect," Sparrow spat as he leapt up onto the owl's back and grabbed its feathers, "did you not hear me say to stay out of its line of sight?!"

The owl grabbed the girls in its claws. "I'm sorry," Bridgette cried out, "I forgot that owls have ears!"

"You _WHAT_?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Forget it, Sparrow," Melodie jumped up behind and clung to him as the owl began to ascend, "we'll deal with her lack of owl knowledge later!"

"Are you seeing this, Ladyblog fans," Alya called out as the owl flew up over the large bridge just outside the bakery, "once again we are in the thick of it all!"

"How can you be filming at a time like this," Bridgette nearly dropped her phone, "we could fall and hit the bridge at any moment!"

"She's right," Melodie spoke into Sparrow's ear as the owl tried to shake them off, "as much as I enjoy being this close to you, we need to bring it back down to earth!"

"And may I ask how long this whole crush has been going on for?"

She chuckled. "Trust me, it took time! Now, get me close to its ear – you know, the one that exists!"

Grabbing her arm Sparrow tossed her up towards the owl's head, where she then leaned over to its ear and let out her own screech. The owl wavered in the air in a state of confusion –

And then it dropped Alya and Bridgette, sending them plummeting to the ground.

"No!" Sparrow watched as the two girls screamed in terror, mere seconds from splatting onto the bridge. "The owl couldn't keep them up! Melodie, we have to-"

"Sparrow!"

He turned to find her staring right at him with intensity. "Whatever you do, do not save them."

"Are you out of your mind?! They'll die!"

 _If we don't save them_ , he glanced back as they neared the bridge, _then we'll never be allowed back into Paris – and Bridgette and Alya will end up like real eggs…scrambled!_


	18. In Which Everyone is Atwitter

"Trust me," Melodie pleaded as Sparrow watched Alya and Bridgette fall mere meters away from hitting the bridge below, "they'll be fine!"

 _Fine?! How are they going to be-?!_

"Kid Mime," he heard Ladybug call out, "catch them!"

Kid Mime ran out and under the girls, holding his hands up as they reached him. They halted on either side of him in the air for a split second before bouncing back up; Kid Mime rolled out and caught Bridgette as Ladybug took care of Alya.

 _He made a trampoline! Impressive_ , he looked back to Melodie, who gave a thumbs up, _and she knew we could trust them from miles away._

"Hey, Ladybug," Melodie yelled over the owl's flapping wings, "mind getting us down from here?"

"Gladly," she replied as Alya and Bridgette ran to join the crowd growing by the bakery, "LUCKY CHARM!" She raised her yo-yo up and held her hands out to catch…

 _…Is that_ , Sparrow wondered as he helped Melodie down beside him again, _a large, wind-up toy mouse? With black polka dots?_

"The miraculous," the owl cried out, "I must have the miraculous!"

"You want us?" Chat Noir turned and wagged his tail at the owl as Ladybug wound the mouse. "Come and get some, hooty-ah-ah-ACHOO!"

 _…I…he…oh…_

Ladybug released the mouse along the bridge as Kid Mime hopped out of the way. The owl eyed it hungrily and make a dive. As it closed in on the toy Sparrow grabbed Melodie and jumped down onto the railing.

"Honestly," Sparrow whispered to Chat Noir as they regrouped, the owl preoccupied, "was the twerking necessary?"

"Uh, that wasn't twerking."

"…I knew that. So could you cut the…planking…?"

"…We gotta have a talk a-ah-ACHOO! ...After this."

"Alright, people," Ladybug spun her yo-yo at her side, "now, while it's distracted!"

"Yes, yes, yes," Sparrow could hear Alya and Bridgette chanting behind him, "group shot!"

 _…This will work. I mean, there's six of us on this bridge crowded from behind and confronted by a giant owl, but…_

"Hey."

He glanced over at Melodie, who stood very close beside him. "This will work, bird brain."

 _…This will work._

"Follow suit," Ladybug called out, "let's go!" Running towards the back of the owl as it pecked at the toy mouse, she slid under its dancing feet and, spinning around, tied the yo-yo around its beak. It shook around and tried to throw her off until Kid Mime jumped way up and, landing on its head, pulled out a feather.

"Mercury," Melodie pointed ahead, "give Ladybug a hand!"

"On it!" He saluted her and dashed beside Ladybug. Taking the yo-yo from her he spun around the owl, tying it up as she grabbed the toy mouse. Kid Mime leapt off and tripped the owl onto its back.

Chat Noir pulled out his baton. "We need to find the source of the akuma. Got any ideas?"

"Heroes, heroes!"

They turned to find Rose panting as she ran up to them. "Our principle! We I was telling him about all the problems the school has, I noticed that he was wearing a new necklace, a long feather hanging from thick string!"

"…Did you count it as one of the problems?"

She blushed. "One of our students has a feather allergy."

 _Ah._

"It'll still be around his neck," Chat concluded, "but with all the wriggling its doing, and my," he leaned in so only Sparrow could hear, "'weakness' to feathers, how will I find it?"

"…Everything goes back to normal once Ladybug cleanses the akuma, right?" Melodie unsheathed her bow sword. "Sparrow, hold the owl down."

He pulled out and aimed a dart at the owl. "What do you plan to do?"

"You have to trust me."

"Much easier done than said. GUM DART!"

It shot out and hit the back of the owl, where a large oozing of thick pink gum stuck to the owl's feathers, gluing it to the bridge. Melodie ran and jumped onto its chest, facing its glaring eyes as she held her sword out and took a deep breath.

"…Time for a clean shave, birdy!"

 _Did she just say a clean shave-?!_

Her sword sliced back and forth, sending feathers flying everywhere as the crowd behind winced. Rose gasped and covered her face with her mouth as Melodie stopped short of hitting the owl's light pink skin, where a single large feather hung from the very string she had mentioned.

"Chat Noir," Ladybug called out, "I can't rip the feather in half, so would you care to do the honours?"

"With pleasure, m'lady. CATACLYSM!"

Melodie tossed the feather into the air, where Chat placed his fist against it, shredding the feather into dozens of pieces. As he broke into a fit of sneezes, Rose barely able to keep up with her 'bless you's', Ladybug caught the butterfly as it tried to flee.

"TIME TO DE-EVIILIZE!"

 _Even after hearing it a second time_ , Sparrow thought to himself as the thousands of tiny ladybugs flew out from the lucky charm, _I still can't understand the word…de-evilize…oh, gosh, I am becoming my father._

"…Why," Mr. Damocles stood up and looked around in confusion, "where am I?"

"Sir," Ladybug directed him to the sheepish Rose who now stood by Juleka, "I believe someone wishes to speak to you."

As Rose apologized again and again to the principle, Alya and Bridgette took as many photos as they could of the heroes. Sparrow watched the now white butterfly float over the buildings.

 _…Where do they all go…?_

"Sparrow?" Melodie tapped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you joining to join us for the interview?"

"…No, there's something I want to quickly check. Go on ahead without me."

"Alright, but be careful."

He left the group and reached the rooftops across the bridge as the butterfly pass over the chimneys.

 _I'm probably overanalyzing this_ , he thought as he carefully made his way from roof to roof, _but there's something not right about all of this. What happens to all these butterflies? What is this HawkMoth really like?_

"Well for starters," he heard a sinister voice behind him, "I'm quite the tracker, now, aren't I?"

* * *

 **Things are wrapping up for our Quantic heroes with only a few chapters left, but this has been an awesome experience. I didn't think my takes on those old characters would be so enjoyable, so thank you all for reading! I'll let you all in on a little secret. I hadn't had any plans to even include Bridgette into the story; she was only goin got be that small cameo in the previous fanfic. However, watching the PV again as I prepare my next fanfic, I couldn't help but want her bubbly personality around to match up with Benjamin's excitement.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and be sure to continue to support the show as it's on its hiatus!**


	19. Sparkle, Sparkle, Petite Papillons!

_No way_ , Sparrow sound around and readied a defensive maneuver, _could it possibly be-?!_

Before him stood a tall man in a masked tuxedo – made entirely out of indigo butterflies. It hovered an inch off the ground and swung around a cane made of the butterflies, as well, in a manner that gave Sparrow an ultimately uncomfortable feeling.

"…HawkMoth. Is that really you?"

" _You should feel honoured, American hero_ ," the butterfly figure's mouth moved without emotion, " _it takes a lot of energy to control my butterflies in such this way, and I've decided to speak to you over all the other_ _heroes_."

"Why me?"

" _Because you were the only one curious about the freed butterflies_." The figure sauntered towards him. " _Do you know now why Ladybug and Chat Noir can never defeat me, no matter how many of you allies they rely on?_ "

"…All the butterflies," Sparrow sighed, "they just return to you, back to wherever you keep them locked away, as though it's part of their instinct. No matter how many Ladybug cleanses-"

" _I will always have the power to akumatize_ ," HawkMoth finished his thoughts, " _and this is exactly what I need you to pass onto those pathetic heroes. You know the truth; now let the world know_."

 _He keeps the butterflies caged up as his…his pets,_ Sparrow kept his eyes glued to the figure _, who knows how many he has? If Ladybug and Chat Noir…if Adrien finds out, they could be crushed…their moral…_

"…No."

"What did you say?"

Sparrow walked up until his face was inches from HawkMoth's, looking up into its lifeless eyes. "I get it. As soon as everyone finds out how many akumas you can still create, how you're seemingly impossible to ever truly defeat, then all of Paris' moral would be shaken. You would have all those victims to control – but I won't let it go that far, and there's nothing you can do about it. Not if you want to keep to the shadows as you have all this time."

" _You dare to speak to me in such a way?!_ " HawkMoth bellowed through the butterflies as they shook. " _Who do you think you are!?_ "

"Sparrow, member of the Quantic Squad. We came here to investigate your presence, but it's clear to us that Ladybug and Chat Noir can and will defeat you."

HawkMoth made a loud roar of anger as the butterflies began to spin around in a miniature tornado. They came at Sparrow and gave him little time to place his arms over his face as they surrounded him, spinning faster and faster.

" _You're not as powerful as you claim to be, Sparrow_ ," HawkMoth's voice echoed through the butterflies, " _you have weakness, and I will feed upon it until you succumb to the akuma!_ "

 _He's trying to beak my spirit! If he does, then who knows what damage I'll cause…well, until Chat Noir and Ladybug fix everything…yes…_

"I am _not_ weak," he stood and reached behind him, "and I will _never_ let you control me; not when I know that you will _never_ win!" He grabbed a dart and, aiming it at the ground, shot at the ground below. "SPARKLER DART!"

As the dart hit the roof dozens of sparks of every colours sprang up. The butterflies' cloud burst apart as their indigo colour faded to a pure white, and they flew way into the distance.

 _So they weren't infused with dark energy like the ones used for possession_ , Sparrow realized as the sparkles fizzed out, _he was trying to intimidate me…well, not today, HawkMoth. Not ever._

"Sparrow," Melodie jumped up and ran over beside him, "what just happened? Where did all those butterflies come from? Why were you sparkling like some kind of vampire?"

"I…vampire?"

"Never mind, just give me the lowdown."

"…It was nothing," he rubbed his temple, "just a final warning from our poorly named antagonist."

 _Seriously. No hawks, no moths._

Melodie gave him an observant gaze. "…You will tell me sometime, won't you?"

"..Sometime."

"…We should return to the others."

"Wait," Sparrow held her hand and brought her back to him, "we're alone now…maybe we could talk about something."

"Like…?" She bat her eyelashes with sincerity and faced him, and he wondered if there could have ever been a chance that, had he not known her as well, he could have figured out her identity.

"…You said it took a long time for your…crush on me to fully develop…have I changed for the better?"

"Has this been worrying you, Sparrow…or, rather, Felix?" She chuckled into her palm and smiled.

"When you first came to the city, you were the mysterious rich kid that didn't want to have anything to do with anyone; it made you a sort of exhilarating experience to be around. After finding the Quantic, though, and fighting together…well, you started to come out of your shell. You smiled more, you shared your thoughts with us – whether we wanted them or not – and listened to our own. You might have a mask that completely covers your face, but you've taken your old mask off – and for that did I fall in love with you. The courageous, caring, thoughtful Felix Agreste."

 ** _I got this_** , Cheep spoke into Felix's ear as he felt his mask loosen, **_now be a gentleman, Felix. Don't keep the woman waiting._**

 _Waiting?_ Felix put his hood a down and, finding the neck slit, removed his mask. _What does he mean by waiting-?!_

Before he could breathe in the fresh air Melodie pressed her lips against his, holding his head against hers with her hands. He could almost hear the tones and rhythms in her aura as he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

 _There's no doubt now. Nothing could ever cause me to risk hurting the ones I care about…the ones I love._

 **...I got you guys, didn't I? I wasn't planning to actually have HawkMoth show himself in person, since that doesn't fit his character from the show. After watching the Origin episodes, however, this came to mind.**

 **What's a penultimate chapter in a romance story without...you know, romance? The Quantic Squad was a great experience to write, from naming the characters to figuring out how to relate them to Ladybug and Chat Noir. I know both this and "Dance of the Immortal" chapters are being released early, but that's because it's time for me to move on to my other stories (one of which is another Ladybug one) and freshen up my writing opportunities.**

 **Thanks for making all of this possible with your reviews and great comments, and be sure to look out for the final chapter!**


	20. And so we Move on With the Music

**~THE NEXT NIGHT~**

Felix could tell that Bridgette was fidgeting in her seat beside him, her excitement uncontainable as Benjamin tried his best to calm her nerves. "…You do realize that you're not the one performing, right?"

"I know that, Felix, but it doesn't mean that I can't be nervous for Lyra's sake! She's one of the finalists, and she has to play a duet with that Italian flutist she got into a fight with at her last big concert! What if something terrible happens?"

 _No fears_ , Ben signed as he grinned, _the Quantic Squad is here to deal with any sort of trouble._

"No way, dude," Victor leaned in from Ben's other side, "I may be cool dealing with supervillains, but musician competition? Way out of my league."

"Ooh," Bridgette crossed her arms and made a pouty face, "you boys are impossible!"

The concert was taking place right below the Eiffel Tower, with the chairs and stage out in the open as lights streamed down from all around them. All of Adrien's schoolmates were around them, Felix's brother right beside him with Marinette on the other. Alya had her camera ready, and Bridgette soon began to fish hers out of her pocket. "Right, right, I should get this on film!"

"So, Felix," Adrien leaned over to him as footsteps shuffled behind the velvet curtains, "have you been enjoying your summer vacation so far?"

 _…I had forgotten. This was supposed to be a break, and yet I find myself fighting just as many battles as I was back home!_

He turned to share his opinion with his brother, until he was the eagerness in his big, bright green eyes. Marinette glanced over at them, and her eyes became just as wide.

"…It's been very enjoyable, mostly due in part to you and your friends. Speaking of which," he looked past them, "is that another one coming this way?"

"So sorry I'm late," A young woman with long brown hair, tanned skin and a hinted Italian accent came and sat down in front of Marinette and alongside Nathanael, "I got just off the plane from my trip to Beijing, but when I heard there was a concert, I couldn't possibly miss it!"

"Glad you're back, Lila," Adrien pat Felix on the shoulder, this is my older brother, Felix. He's here for summer vacation."

Lila looked him over with her olive green stare. "…I'm quiet glad he's decided to join us." She gave him a wink. "I'm sure your company will be well appreciated."

"Sorry, sister," Alya leaned over, "but he's taken. By a musician, none the less."

"Aw, poo." She sighed and turned back to sit down.

 _Well, glad that awkward moment was avoided._

"This is great," Victor commented, "I'm glad I won the charity competition. It means I get to stay here for another solid two weeks until the next round begins."

"You've gotta teach me your moves," Kim leaned forward from behind, "you were wicked fast out there! Way faster than any old panther!"

"Yeah…what?"

"Don't even bother, Victor," Nino gave his cousin a sympathetic shake of the head, "don't even bother."

"Benjamin, Bridgette," Rose and Juleka turned around, "you have to teach us sign language, too!"

"What- _ever_ ," Felix could hear Chloe muttering behind him, "like any interesting can be said by using stupid symbols."

 _She's a bit of a real brat, huh_ , Benjamin signed, and Bridgette whispered into the girl's ears as they erupted into giggles, Nathanael trying his best to keep from laughing _, though it is nice to know who Dr. Seuss based his Grinch character on._

"H-Hey," Chloe stood up, "what did you say? Why are you all laughing? Tell me what he said right now!"

"Quiet in the crowd," a voice rang out as the lights dimmed, "the finalists are about to begin!"

A single large spotlight donned the stage, and as the curtains pulled apart Adrien tapped Lila's shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to know any musicians, would you?"

"Honestly and truly," she replied, "I wouldn't."

 _Someone's dying to be honest here._

From behind the right curtain stepped out a fine young lady with bright red hair in a thick braid, with a long light blue down that frilled at the bottom and sleeves, hiding her feet. She held a shiny gold flute in her hands and awaited her partner's reveal. As the left curtain disappeared behind the stage and Lyra stepped forward, her violin resting on her shoulder, Felix felt his jaw drop.

"Wow," Rose awed, "my cousin has never looked more beautiful in all her life! She's like a princess!"

 _I'll say._

Her blonde hair was now down past her shoulders, wavy and glittering, as dark grey eyeshadow enhanced the piercing of her eyes. She wore a black dress with thin shoulder straps that reached down to just above her knees and was adorned with a flower-patterned lace belt; from the bottom of the dress to her grey heels came a veil decorated by sewn on petals and swirls. Around her neck she wore a diamond pendant that reflected the spotlight onto her instrument.

"…Felix? Hey, Felix," Adrien nudged him, "don't go drooling now, got it? You don't want to embarrass your girlfriend, do you?"

"H-How absurd," Felix crossed his arms and averted his gaze, "to think I'd do something so preposterous."

Lyra and the Italian flutist gave each other a quick nod, and as the latter began to draw out a sweet note, Lyra drew her bow and place it gently on the strings of the violin. Keeping their eyes on each other, they began to play a melody so soft and powerful that it seemed to bring quiet over the whole city.

 _Amazing_ , Felix looked through Bridgette's phone, which was focused in on Lyra's calm demeanor, _it's as though she's blended the sounds she makes while in battle to her regular musical practices._

"…This is what we fight for, isn't it, Felix?"

Felix glanced back at his brother despite how hard it was to look away from Lyra's performance. "What was that?"

Adrien smiled. "This is what we fight for, right?"

Felix returned his gaze to the stage, where Lyra's arms seemed to sweep away the crowd on a roller coaster of emotion, her violin matched with the flute creating their own symphony of epic trances and momentous rhythms.

"…Yes, Adrien. This is what we fight for."

 _In more ways than one._

 **END**

 **Today marks the end of an era...okay, not really an era, but I've been at this Quantic Squad for a good few months now. It's been a blast having them interact with each other and our favourite Parisian classmates and heroes, but finally it's time to put things to rest as I move onto other stories. If anyone would like to continue their stories, it's fine by me! For me, however, I have two new stories to start working on, with another on the backburner.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope that you can all take the time to check out 'Ladybug: Origins', my own take on the old Ladybug anime pilot (please watch the Ladybug PV trailer before reading); it'll have an entirely different take on the Quantic Squad for you all to enjoy...hopefully. Until then, have a good day!**


End file.
